<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pelo tempo que nos resta by 29_AonekoLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706042">Pelo tempo que nos resta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_AonekoLee/pseuds/29_AonekoLee'>29_AonekoLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Age Difference, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Beth Greene, Omega Verse, Zombie Apocalypse, bethyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_AonekoLee/pseuds/29_AonekoLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após um ano morando na casa funerária Daryl sabe que os cios de Beth são os piores momentos para sobreviver ao fim do mundo sem perder a sanidade. Com o período se aproximando novamente o alfa está determinado a encontrar os medicamentos para ajudá-la a passar pelos dias difíceis, contudo a ômega tem outros planos que envolvem uma participação muito mais ativa dele.</p><p>bethyl | ABO | Beth lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pedido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- A fic vai seguir o canon até o episódio Alone (T4 E13), a única mudança será a presença de elementos de omegaverse;<br/>- Omegaverse: universo em que as pessoas se categorizam em alfas betas e ômegas;<br/>- Alfas: comportamento dominante e protetor, costumam ser mais fortes e perderem o controle com facilidade. Liberam feromônios para marcar território;<br/>- Ômegas: calmos, familiares, pacientes e gentis. Alguns acreditam que devem ser submissos aos alfas. Liberam feromônios para atrair alfas ou proteger os filhos;<br/>- Betas: não liberam, sentem ou são afetados por feromônios. São como pessoas normais.<br/>- Cios: períodos de uma semana ou mais em que os ômegas liberam um forte odor para atrair alfas e sentem necessidade de ‘acasalar’.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Com o sol começando a baixar tão cedo e as folhas perdendo seu tom marcante de verde, Daryl não precisava do caderno de anotações de Beth para saber que, mais uma vez, estavam lidando com o outono o que em si não era uma informação muito importante além do fato de ser prenúncio do inverno, a pior estação para sobreviver ao fim do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garota parecia ter notado a mudança no clima também, mas isso não surpreendia o caçador, ele não duvidava que ela fosse capaz de dizer dia, mês e ano em que estavam, dada a frequência em que anotava em seu velho diário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final de outono em que escaparam da fazenda Greene, ao que parecia uma vida atrás, Daryl se preocupara muito com o inverno na estrada; na prisão ele ainda temia que as pessoas a quem devia proteger passassem frio ou fome; mas agora, depois de quase um ano sozinho com Beth, a estação gelada não era sua maior preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cheiro cítrico e floral, mas orgânico, que parecia cada dia mais potente lhe lembrava que não estava longe a repetição do período mais difícil que passaram desde a queda da prisão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sabia que não era culpa dela e em nenhum momento se irritou com Beth pelos desafios causados por seu cio, ainda assim, ele a via cada vez mais infeliz e carrancuda, provavelmente odiando-se pelas características de seu segundo gênero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que ela se culpava. Quando seu cio vinha eles tinham que redobrar as preocupações. As chances de alfas encontrarem a casa funerária crescia muito por causa dos feromônios liberados pela ômega; os grunhidos e gritos que ela não podia conter atraiam caminhantes e espantavam as escassas caças da região; mesmo que contra sua vontade, Daryl perdia parte do controle e se via obrigado a ficar o mais longe possível dela; e o pior dos problemas, aquele que vinham tentando resolver nas últimas semanas: encontrar supressores para acabar o cio mais cedo e diminuir seus sintomas sem a necessidade de um alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, não é que faltasse um alfa, afinal Daryl havia se descoberto alfa logo no começo da adolescência e não havia quem duvidasse de seu segundo gênero, mas a relação deles não era assim. Eram amigos, sobreviventes, família. E o mais velho não iria aproveitar-se da garota só por ela precisar de ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam voltando da segunda corrida na semana, passaram o dia revirando casas de uma cidade próxima, tinham encontrado uns poucos enlatados cuja validade só expirou há poucos meses, cobertores mofados e puídos, mas grossos e macios, gorros, meias, garrafas de cerveja e até uma lanterna a propano provavelmente funcional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, nada do objetivo da viagem, os supressores para o cio de Beth. Tinham estoque de uma cartela e meia o que daria para no máximo dois dias e, considerando o primeiro cio dela depois que chegaram à casa funerária, eles ainda tinham que lidar com quatro a cinco dias restantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos ir para o sul amanhã — o caçador disse enquanto manobrava a caminhonete pela estreita estrada entre os túmulos que levava aos fundos do abrigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira não respondeu, apenas anuiu encarando a grama crescida que circunda a casa funerária que vinham chamando de lar no último ano. Uma das mãos em um dos compartimentos da mochila que havia enchido, dedilhando uma aquisição em específico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não parecia haver caminhantes nas armadilhas espalhadas em volta do abrigo, não mais do que tinha quando saíram nessa madrugada. Ainda assim, Greene fingia avaliar o número de errantes como se fosse uma questão de sobrevivência — o que realmente era, mas a loira só queria evitar contato visual com o alfa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl não tinha se dado conta do quão difícil era cuidar de um ômega quando estavam com o restante da família. Provavelmente porque não era um trabalho especificamente seu. Ele procurava comida, água, remédios e abrigo, ignorando o fato de dois deles precisarem de certa atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando estavam com o grupo original que fugiu da fazenda Greene, eles eram uma maioria de alfas e betas, Beth e Lori eram as únicas ômegas e a mais velha já estava grávida. Daryl agora acreditava que Meggie tinha se encarregado de encontrar supressores para a caçula nesse período e na prisão, então nunca pensou nos medicamentos como itens de absoluta necessidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas ideias mudaram meses antes enquanto estava meio sentado meio deitado na varanda da casa funerária, exausto e incapaz de dormir ao mesmo tempo, a besta oscilante em sua mão e o pênis dolorido marcado contra o jeans. Ouvia os gemidos sofregos da garota, mas o que estava o destruindo de dentro para fora era o cheiro avassalador liberado por ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além de conter a si mesmo trancando-a na casa e acampando no exterior, ele manteve vigia constante por temer os errantes atraídos pelo som e alfas atraídos pelo cheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que muito em breve teria que repetir o doloroso processo, mas se não encontrassem mais supressores, a experiência seria indizivelmente pior para ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você verifica o térreo, vou checar o primeiro andar. — O acordo era tão rotineiro que ele sequer precisava comandar, o único motivo para colocar o plano em palavras era espantar o silêncio soturno que rodeava Beth. — Depois descemos ao porão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega o encarou por um segundo antes de responder. Era estranho pensar na garota sorridente, espontânea e tagarela, calada e magoada a ponto de precisar que ele a animasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acho que algum caminhante tenha passado pelos fossos ou os espetos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ideia das armadilhas tinha vindo de uma conversa exasperada após uma horda de dezenas tropeçar nos alarmes e mantê-los em cerco por um dia e meio. De nada adiantava ser alertado da presença dos errantes quando estavam todos aglomerados à porta, impedindo-os de sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinham as cercas da prisão para retardar os mortos até que tivessem disposição de finalizá-los. Precisavam manter pelo menos os grupos maiores afastados da casa, por isso valeu o esforço de cavar fendas randômicas circulando a propriedade e posicionar hastes afiadas contra a floresta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é com o mortos que estou preocupado — resmungou Daryl em seu tom seco que um desconhecido consideraria hostilidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela sabia disso, por mais esperançosa e otimista que a Greene pudesse ser, havia adquirido certas paranóias do Dixon nesse período juntos. Os poucos vivos que encontraram em suas corridas por suprimentos provaram o ponto dele de que os bons eram minoria nesse mundo apocalíptico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A caminhonete era velha e barulhenta e quando o alfa a estacionou bem ao lado da varanda o ar silencioso do cemitério pareceu quase hostil aos recém chegados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desceram do veículo para a grama alta e desordenada, coberta por uma porção de folhas secas que estavam apenas começando a cair das árvores próximas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O som das folhas estalando sob seus passos foi substituído pelo ranger familiar da madeira gasta dos degraus da varanda. Os dois pares de bota percorreram o espaço externo com cautela, cada um verificando uma brecha em uma das janelas antes de rumarem juntos para a porta principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam tão familiarizados ao processo que sequer precisavam dos sinais combinados. Há mais de um ano eram apenas eles, sobrevivendo juntos, dependendo um do outro, tornando hábitos essas pequenas ações que os mantinham vivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl já tinha a besta pronta desde que saíram da caminhonete. A loira pensava no gesto de armar e erguer a arma como involuntário, uma segunda natureza do caçador, ele sequer precisava pensar para fazê-lo, como piscar ou respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth agora tinha uma Glock G25 presa à panturrilha, mas como eles possuíam apenas meia caixa de munição sobrando, ela sempre dava preferência à faca de caça presa ao cinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Circundou a forma familiar do cabo de osso e desembainhou a arma branca em um movimento fluído como estava acostumada a fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observou Daryl farejar o ar antes de abrir a porta e imitou sua ação. Sabiam que um ômega ou alfa invariavelmente deixaria um fraco odor — forte se estivesse próximo ao cio como ela —, mas na eventualidade de um ou mais betas terem invadido o abrigo, eles só descobriam verificando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro do hall escuro Daryl seguiu à frente, besta armada e erguida, com seus passos silenciosos até a escada que levava ao primeiro piso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela era a casa deles há quase um ano e Beth achava desconfortável ter que checar cada cômodo toda vez que retornavam de uma busca ou caçada, mas não tinham escolha. Não era como na fazendo ou na prisão, não havia alguém 'guardando o forte' em sua ausência. Infelizmente, isso era o mais perto de lar que teriam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega inspecionou cômodo por cômodo com a faca firme e pronta para atacar. Ela conhecia o lugar melhor do que conhecera a prisão, haviam tornado-o mais seguro e, de certa forma, aconchegante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As janelas estavam lacradas por taboas, haviam facas escondidas em diferentes partes da casa assim como velas posicionadas esperando serem acesas, todos os móveis supérfluos foram removidos para o necrotério no porão e não haviam mais corpos vestidos, maquiados e perfumados decorando caixões pela casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl os queimou, mesmo que Beth quisesse dar-lhes o enterro digno que mereciam, sabia que não poderiam desperdiçar tempo e energia cavando covas naqueles primeiros dias na casa funerária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último cômodo em que entrou era seu preferido desde a primeira noite ali. As fileiras de cadeiras e os arranjos de flores sintéticas haviam sido retirados, mas o piano permanência conservado ao lado de um caixão aberto e vazio — o único não descartado no porão — como uma espécie de piada interna só dos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth embainhou a faca e caminhou até o instrumento que tanto adorava. Ergueu a proteção das teclas e passou o dedo pelo plástico branco imitando marfim sem realmente apertar qualquer tecla, ainda não tinham verificado toda a casa, não podia correr o risco com o som.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia poeira no teclado, ela fazia questão de manter o instrumento limpo, afinado e sempre pronto para uso, um dos pequenos luxos que concedia a si mesma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo limpo lá em cima. — A voz áspera carregada por anos do uso constante de cigarros a surpreendeu, mas Beth não demonstrou surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo depois de tanto tempo os pés leves de Daryl ainda podiam enganá-la. Ela se perguntava como alguém tão grande e pesado poderia ser tão furtivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O mesmo aqui. — Se virou para ele, vendo a figura maciça apoiada no batente, besta pendurada na destra e sua costumeira expressão ranzinza que há tempos não a enganava quanto ao seu bom coração. — Vamos ver o porão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa se moveu um pouco, apesar da cabeça baixa e da cortina de cabelos loiro escuros cobrindo o rosto, os olhos azuis nunca deixaram a figura esguia junto ao piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso fazer isso sozinho. — Daryl estava preocupado com ela, era quase fisicamente doloroso ver aquela fonte de luz e alegria tão apagada e deprimida. — Fica e toca um pouco… se quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Daryl parecia um homem complicado e provavelmente era para as outras pessoas, mas não para a pequena Greene. O alfa tinha essa constante vontade de proteger, cuidar dos demais, como se fosse somente sua a responsabilidade de manter a segurança e felicidade de quem o cercava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, com aquela bagunça têm muitos lugares para se esconder lá embaixo — disse já caminhando para a porta, inclinando a cabeça em um gesto para que seguissem à diante. —  É um trabalho para dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O necrotério não era muito grande, pouca coisa maior do que a sala do piano lá em cima. Ainda assim a quantidade de tralhas que eles arrastaram para lá tornava complicada uma inspeção rápida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As gavetas metálicas que um dia mantiveram corpos resfriados e conservados, agora estavam cheias de todos os tipos de coisas que eles não queriam nos andares úteis da casa. Móveis e objetos grandes demais para as gavetas como cômodas, pequenas mesas, cadeiras, pedestais, vasos de porcelana e outros estavam empilhados nos cantos da sala e Beth tinha certeza que eles havia preparado um excelente ninho de ratos e outras pragas naquele cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl acendeu sua lanterna e a loira não teve escolha senão seguir o feixe único de luz. Eles precisavam encontrar uma segunda lanterna o quanto antes. Não havia muito o que ver, mas uma infinidade de locais para se esconder. Por isso dedicaram mais tempo do que aos andares superiores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que vou amanhã verificar aquela cidadezinha ao sul — o alfa murmurou enquanto observava uma cômoda velha empilhada de flores sintéticas empoeiradas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth ficou calada por um momento, seguindo a luz branca até as cadeiras estofadas que uma vez assistiram seu piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— "Vou..." Isso quer dizer que não vai me levar?! — certa amargura soou em sua voz. Ela não pode deixar de lembrar da época em que todos a consideravam fraca demais para sair, preferindo mantê-la segura trancafiada na prisão apenas como a doce baba de Judith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar do pensamento ela sabia que não era essa a motivação de Daryl. Ela via a preocupação em seus olhos sempre que ele a vigiava de soslaio quando estavam em uma busca. O caçador temia que à qualquer momento ela se dobrasse e começasse a gemer em desespero, atraindo todos os errantes e alfas das redondezas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beth… está muito perigoso sair agora. — Suspirou infeliz. Ele queria tanto alegrar a ômega e sabia que essa conversa não ajudaria nisso, mas precisava esclarecer o risco que corriam saindo todos os dias, o risco que ela corria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho levado os supressores que encontramos, se meu cio começar de repente eu aguento até voltarmos — argumentou com a voz subindo um oitavo. Os dois pares de olhos azuis esquecidos de sua verificação, focados apenas no olhar um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é só isso… — O alfa se moveu desconfortável mudando o peso de um pé para outro. Por mais íntimos que estivessem esse não era um assunto em que ele estava confortável para falar. — o seu cheiro está muito forte. Se você for vai acabar deixando um rastro até aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth corou visivelmente. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Não era o cheiro normal que ômegas e alfas dispersavam normalmente. Os feromônios liberados no cio eram um afrodisíaco para alfas, o que queria dizer que, mesmo em escala reduzida, ela vinha torturando Daryl com seu odor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já está forte assim? — Conseguiu perguntar, instantaneamente mais culpada que um momento atrás. — Você tem sentido? — O desviar de olhos dele o entregou. O quão excitado ele estava o dia todo sem ao menos demonstrar? — Sinto muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O caçador suspirou pesado, mais irritado ainda consigo por deixá-la mais triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tem que se desculpar, não é como se controlasse isso — esclareceu, a voz mais ríspida que o normal, mas não com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda assim não teríamos tantos problemas se eu fosse uma beta ou alfa. — Quando mais nova costumava sentir-se feliz em ser a única ômega da família, mimada e cuidada por todos, mas isso mudou depois da virada, quando viu o quão mais útil era sua irmã alfa ou seu cunhado beta. Mesmo agora que sabia sobreviver estava dando trabalho a Daryl, torturando-o com suas feromonas e colocando ambos em risco. — Não quero que vá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dixon encarou os olhos preocupados da garota e teve que prender-se à sua força de vontade para resistir ao encanto deles. A perspectiva de deixá-la só também era amarga para ele, quase intragável, mas eles não tinham alternativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Volto no mesmo dia, não vou te deixar só durante o cio. — Ele queria acalmar as preocupações de Beth, mas o comentário soou ambíguo e carregou um espasmo não convidado para sua virilha, região que ele vinha lutando para manter sob controle desde o dia anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é isso. — Não era </span>
  <em>
    <span>só</span>
  </em>
  <span> isso, ela queria dizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender porque de repente a garota estava tão mais corada do que há um minuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth se encolheu, os ombros tensos e a respiração pesada parecendo não suprir aos pulmões. Esse pensamento já permeava seus dias e, principalmente, noites há algum tempo. Ela queria dizer a ele mais cedo, mas sua recém descoberta coragem parecia só existir perto de errantes e inimigos hostis. Situações embaraçosas com alfas atraentes não faziam parte do pacote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que a impulsionou para ter essa conversa foram os itens encontrados na penúltima farmácia que revistaram. Ela hesitou observando os envelopes coloridos, mas fez sua escolha no instante em que Daryl se aproximou, distraído em checar os arredores. Beth não contou a ele sobre os achados, precisava convencê-lo primeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não quero mais procurar por supressores — anunciou olhando para as próprias unhas curtas, irregulares e sujas. — Já estamos fazendo isso há meses e mal temos o bastante para alguns dias. Não dá para viver assim pelo resto da vida, o mais curta que ela seja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele deu um passo vacilante para perto dela. Tentando imaginar o quão terrível seria um cio sem as medicações. Estranhamente o que mais o incomodava não era o aperto em suas calças ou a possibilidade dos gritos dela atraírem intrusos, mas o desconforto que Beth sentiria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa da porra desse remédio — declarou firme, a boca apertada em uma linha dura. — Vou encontrar mais nem que tenha que revirar toda Georgia para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garota se encolheu ainda mais, como uma tartaruga escondendo-se no casco. Ela costumava ser a tímida caçula cristã de um fazendeiro do interior da Georgia, e mesmo que a convivência com o alfa tenha lhe deixado mais ousada, era difícil pedir isso. A ômega precisou de ao menos três tentativas para sua voz sair com confiança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos outra maneira. — Nem tanto as palavras, mas o olhar sutil sob os cílios compridos e curvos deu a ele a dica do que ela estava falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente todos o ar desapareceu dos pulmões do mais velho e ele preferiu estar lá fora, enfrentando uma horda de errantes sem uma flecha sequer, do que ali, encarando o azul elétrico dos olhos dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era como se nunca tivesse pensado nisso. Daryl imaginara bastante tomar os lábios delicados, sentir suas curvas delgadas, enfiar-se nela até atingir seu âmago e cravar seus dentes na pele leitosa de sua garganta, marcando-a como sua. Pensara nisso principalmente no último cio enquanto a ouvia gemer dentro da casa e tentava usar o frio do exterior para acalmar sua ereção. Obviamente depois se recriminou pelos pensamentos. Quem era ele para ousar desejar Beth Greene?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, toda a ideia nunca passou disso. Uma nuvem de desejo pairando bem abaixo da superfície de sua consciência. Ele nunca se permitiu realmente considerar algo assim mais do que um impulso animalesco de sua natureza alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beth… — Seu tom era de repreensão e a garota se encolheu um pouco mais, embora já esperasse essa resistência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth precisava convencê-lo e sabia que Daryl jamais se deixaria levar por argumentos superficiais como desejo. Ele era muito prático, tinha um objetivo: sobrevivência de ambos e também, a ômega não achava que ele acreditaria se ela dissesse que o queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só me escuta, esses cios vão acabar nos matando, é uma questão de sobrevivência. — A mais nova se sentiu suja dizendo isso. Era muito mais do que necessidade, ela queria Daryl há muito tempo e não era só por seu cheiro forte e irresistível, seu corpo magro e musculoso e a forma como a fazia sentir-se quente. Havia algo entre eles, mais profundo e íntimo, algo que ela não sabia nomear e não tinha certeza que estava pronta para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Daryl tremeu. Ele não sabia se estava irritado com ela por sugerir algo assim ou consigo por considerar aceitar. Mas estava irritado e não queria descontar sua raiva nela, ele jamais a machucaria novamente como fez na cabana, com a mente dominada pela aguardente, jogando nela palavras das quais se arrependeria para sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero ouvir mais sobre essa merda! — Ele nem notou as feromonas que estava liberando sobre ela até perceber a inconfundível submissão ômega na expressão corporal de Beth. Odiou-se por isso, por subjugá-la como seu pai costumava fazer com ele, Merle e sua mãe, mas não se desculpou. Se isso era necessário para devolver o juízo a ela, ele usaria. — Amanhã eu vou sair cedo e trazer suas medicações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pisando com força nos degraus velhos e fazendo muito mais barulho do que normalmente, Daryl deixou o cômodo abarrotado de itens, levando consigo a única fonte de luz e deixando Beth atordoada e infeliz envolta na escuridão. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Indigno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cozinha da casa funerária era pequena e na penumbra noturna entrecortada pela luz tremeluzente das velas, parecia ainda menor. A mesa estava vazia, eles não faziam mais banquetes esbanjando comida recém encontrada, em vez disso cada um tinha sua lata em mãos e os talheres raspavam no metal preenchendo o silêncio desconfortável que pesava sobre a dupla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth estava feliz com os espólios do dia, era bom comer algo diferente, mesmo que ervilhas e macarrão enlatados com validade passada não fossem exatamente uma iguaria, já era bom variar do rotineiro picles e ovos em conserva que vinham comendo desde que os encontram em farta quantidade meses antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardaram as garrafas de cerveja no fundo do armário de suprimentos. O álcool seria consumido em alguma ocasião especial, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse muito interessado em cerveja choca, era bom poder ficar de fogo às vezes, pelos velhos tempos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl estava irritado, a ômega podia dizer só de olhar. Mesmo que ele sempre exibisse uma carranca pouco amigável, Beth o conhecia bem o bastante para saber quando estava realmente puto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa desta tarde ainda ressoava nos ouvidos da mais jovem enquanto ela observava o caçador comer com voracidade e resmungar para si mesmo. Os momentos agradáveis em silêncios confortáveis ou conversas sussurradas deram lugar à tensão palpável que permeava o cômodo nessa noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que os tomate já estão maduros, com as cenouras que colhemos esses dias, talvez tenhamos uma refeição fresca amanhã, se os pepinos não estiverem muito ruins como a leva anterior. — Sentindo-se estúpida por tentar iniciar um diálogo casual com alguém que de bom humor não pronunciava mais do que uma dúzia de palavras, ela se contorceu em seu assento, esperando qualquer reação dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm. — Era uma resposta frustrante, mas não surpreendente. Já era uma vitória que resmungasse em vez de ignorá-la completamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth suspirou recusando-se a aceitar a derrota. Ela entendia em parte a motivação para a raiva dele e o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não estava zangado com ela, apenas confuso e transformando esse sentimento em frustração que acabava descontando em qualquer um, no caso, só havia ela por perto para lidar com seu mau humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era estranho, talvez irônico, que nesse dia mais cedo ela estivesse infeliz e ele tentasse animá-la conversando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou com medo que não produzam antes do inverno. — Conseguiram as sementes de tomate, abóbora e pepino em uma busca por ferramentas em uma loja bastante saqueada de uma cidade ao norte. Daryl não estava muito certo de que as sementes nos envelopes mofados vingariam, mas, graças à insistência de Beth, eles tinham cinco pequenos e feios arbustos. As cenouras vieram depois e surpreendentemente eram o que melhor cresciam. — Seria bom ter uma estufa. Talvez possamos construir na primavera, não deve ser tão difícil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa ergueu os olhos azuis para ela apenas por um momento antes de se esconder sob a franja e praticamente enfiar o nariz na lata de macarrão. Por um momento Beth achou que aquela seria toda a resposta que receberia, então a voz áspera cortou o ar entre eles:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é como se desse pra viver da bosta desses arbustos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl nunca foi o maior entusiasta da horta de Beth, claro que ele sabia que não poderiam depender de recursos não renováveis como enlatados e se caçassem constantemente logo os animais desapareceriam da região. Contudo, ele duvidava que as plantas da loira durariam a ponto de alimentá-los considerando o clima e o solo apesar as habilidades de jardinagem da garota da fazenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth deixou sua lata bater na mesa causando um estrépito desnecessário. Ela ainda se culpava por seu cheiro poder atrair intrusos, sentia o começo dos desconfortos causados pelo cio e não estava com a autoestima muito boa depois da rejeição desta tarde. Definitivamente ela não tinha paciência para lidar com o mau humor infantil do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daryl, o que quer de mim? — interpelou, estreitando seus grandes olhos para a figura maciça curvada sobre a mesa. — Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa com você. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior bufou percebendo que também tinha perdido o interesse em sua lata de macarrão. Sem erguer a cabeça, espreitou os olhos vívidos da loira sob a cortina de sua franja escura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero merda nenhuma de você. — Devolveu amargo, a voz tão afiada que poderia cortar alguém mais sensível, mas Greene estava habituada a lidar com a hostilidade forçada do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que está tão irritado? — Ela já sabia essa resposta, mas sentia certo prazer sádico em vê-lo inventar desculpas para si mesmo sobre seus sentimentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou! — grunhiu na defensiva como um animal encurralado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está sendo um pé no saco desde que conversamos sobre meu cio. — E lá estava o tabu. A ômega pode ver os ombros largos se encolherem e o pomo de Adão subir e descer pela garganta suada. Dixon não estava ficando mais calmo e Beth sabia que não poderia pressioná-lo demais ou ele fugiria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse que não falaríamos mais disso. — A voz saiu ainda mais áspera por Daryl sibilar entre dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth suspirou tentando manter a mente focada, se ela se exaltasse como Daryl, aquela conversa não passaria de uma troca de hostilidades gritadas da qual ambos sairiam machucados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós precisamos conversar. — A ômega manteve o tom firme, mas baixo tentando não irritar ainda mais o maior. — Esse problema não vai se resolver sozinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os músculos do pescoço dele estavam tensos enquanto ele se movia desconfortável em seu assento. As mãos inquietas esfregando os dedos uns nos outros, desejando desesperadamente um cigarro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou resolver essa merda amanhã, encontrando seus remédios. — Os olhos do caçador estavam queimando de raiva, mas Beth não se intimidou, encarando de volta cheia de determinação, e logo Daryl desviou o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não queria lidar com isso. Porra, ele não queria pensar na possibilidade, porque apenas cogitar ceder era fodidamente errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vai fazer quando não encontrar mais? Pode não ser dessa vez, mas e daqui um ano, e depois? — Beth gesticula erguendo um pouco a voz, os olhos expressivos carregados de uma emoção que nem ela podia nomear. — Não dá para vivermos assim para sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl se ergueu arrastando a cadeira ruidosamente atrás de si e levou as mãos aos cabelos desesperado por um cigarro ou dois. A insistência de Beth estava fazendo seu peito apertar e ele temia não resistir ao impulso que vinha guiando todas as suas ações nos últimos meses: dar à ômega o que ela queria, o que ela precisava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual a porra do seu problema? Não vamos fazer isso! — Não havia como disfarçar sua raiva, já ele estava gritando, completamente esquecido das hostilidades do mundo exterior atraídas pelo som, e de que, mesmo os fossos e estacas não poderiam parar uma horda, sem mencionar o maior de todos os riscos, os vivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulsionada pela explosão dele, Beth se colocou de pé em um movimento fluido e descuidado, fazendo sua cadeira cair às suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A ideia de tocar em mim te enoja tanto assim? — Ela não queria tocar nesse lado do assunto, mas o orgulho ferido foi mais forte e as palavras hostis e magoadas escaparam antes que pudesse se conter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega tinha noção que as motivações de Daryl nada tinham a ver com desgostar dela, e sim com sua consciência e o que ele achava que era certo. De algum modo, a criação difícil havia moldado sua personalidade resistente feita para sobreviver, mas tantos anos de abuso não deixaram marcas apenas na pele. Suas cicatrizes na alma eram muito mais profundas e feias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa tinha uma estranha imagem de si mesmo que divergia em muito de quem ele realmente era e da forma como sua família pensava nele. Indigno era uma palavra que se encaixava bem na mente de Daryl para descrever a si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indigno do respeito que todos na prisão nutriam por ele, indigno da confiança que despejavam em si, da lealdade dos parceiros e, principalmente, do que Beth lhe oferecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você age como se fosse simples — Daryl resmungou incapaz de colocar em palavras a complexidade da situação em que estavam, das implicações do que ela estava propondo e de seus conflituosos sentimentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente, exasperada por sua incapacidade de fazê-lo entender. Ela queria envolver o maior em seus braços, aninhar a cabeça em seu peito e transmitir pelo contato de suas peles tudo o que não sabia expressar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Dixon era um maldito cabeça dura, determinado em manter seus princípios mesmo que isso fizesse mal a si. Para sua sorte, um Greene também sabia ser teimoso como o inferno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu sei o quanto é complicado, por isso estou facilitando as coisas para você — afirmou cruzando os braços sob os seios e erguendo o queixo para o alfa. — Vai ser muito mais prático e menos doloroso para nós dois se você transar comigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl inspirou profundamente sentindo as mãos tremerem ao som das palavras dela. Ele queria gritar de raiva e enfiar-se em um rio para esfriar a cabeça. O pior é que nem sabia exatamente o motivo de sua fúria, talvez estivesse zangado consigo por gostar tanto de ouvir a ômega falar assim, provavelmente queria socar a si mesmo por querer concordar com o argumento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pare de se oferecer como se fosse apenas uma coisa para eu pegar. — Deu um passo ameaçador em direção à menor, mas Beth sequer piscou, sabia que Daryl jamais a machucaria. — Como uma vadia desesperada e tudo o que quisesse fosse o pau de um alfa para resolver seu problema!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth ficou um instante em silêncio com os olhos arregalados. Quando os músculos de sua face tremeram, o alfa soube que havia ido muito longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um filho da puta escroto! — Devolveu com as narinas dilatadas em raiva, mas não estava gritando, seu tom estava contido, frio e, de alguma forma, soou pior do que se tivesse gritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo sabendo que tinha magoado ela em algum nível, Daryl não podia voltar atrás, essa parecia ser a melhor, senão única, maneira de convencer a mais nova da insanidade dessa idéia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Puta merda, demorou todo esse tempo para perceber? — Cuspiu sem demonstrar o remorso que sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela fechou os olhos tentando manter a cabeça no lugar, lembrando a si mesma que essa hostilidade dele era apenas mais uma das muitas muralhas que ele criara ao seu redor — uma muralha que ela achava já ter transposto, mas...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth deu um passo raso em direção ao maior, não com raiva como ele, mas conciliadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então é disso que se trata? Você acha que de alguma forma não merece isso? — perguntou esforçando-se para não deixar a raiva que borbulhava em seu interior, transbordar para a superfície. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é uma vadia louca — repetiu a ofensa incapaz de lidar com a facilidade com que Beth o lia. Para alguém que sempre afastou as demais pessoas, era muito difícil aceitar essa conexão com Beth, especialmente quando ela usava essa vantagem em uma discussão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fale assim comigo! — exigiu com ferocidade, fazendo inveja a muitos alfas. — Eu não vou aceitar que me trate dessa maneira só para me afastar. Porque alguém disse que você não podia ser feliz e você comprou a idéia. Não me trate mal para me convencer de que você é indigno de alguma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis elétricos faiscaram alternando entre os dele. Ela sabia que havia atingido o ponto certo pela emoção na expressão de Daryl. Ele parecia tão frágil e ressentido, perdido nas palavras dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas atitudes eram inconscientes, inerentes à sua personalidade, provavelmente sequer havia cogitado a hipótese de estar afastando ela porque alguém em seu passado o convenceu de que não merecia ser feliz e, para Daryl, não havia qualquer coisa no mundo mais próxima da definição de felicidade do que Beth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele hesitou, os lábios finos se movendo, apertando e relaxando enquanto os olhos avaliavam o rosto delicado da loira através da comprida franja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa sabia que havia razão no argumento dela. O cinto do pai havia destruído muito mais do que suas costas, se sua mente era fodida dessa maneira, ele devia isso ao seu velho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, ter uma desculpa para ser esse arremedo de ser humano social é emocionalmente atrofiado era desculpa para macular Beth com sua miséria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não, ele podia ser uma vítima das atrocidades do pai, mas não usaria isso de subterfúgio para arrastar a ômega para a piscina de merda em que estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que caralhos você acha que estou interessado? — Daryl se esforçou em lançar um olhar de desprezo que percorreu o corpo delgado da menor, o que não era fácil quando cada centímetro de Beth caracterizava seu ideal de perfeição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira fechou os olhos com força, tentando não cair na armadilha dele. Decidir passar um cio com um alfa pela primeira vez já era um assunto delicado que deixaria ela e qualquer ômega apreensivo, além disso ter que convencer Daryl que ele era digno dela era excruciante. Não precisava dele acrescendo sua insegurança quanto a seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não volte a isso, achei que tínhamos superado isso — pediu em uma súplica tão sincera que Daryl sentiu seu estômago apertar em culpa. — Se você não quisesse, recusaria gentilmente, porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que você é. — Beth deu um passo ousado à frente e colocou a mão no braço de Daryl em uma carícia quase tímida. — Mas como você quer isso e se sente culpado, age como um escroto de merda para que eu desista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O peso reconfortante da pequena não de Beth em sua jaqueta sobre o bíceps fez a determinação de Daryl diminuir drasticamente. Ele só queria confortá-la, dizer que sentia muito e que todas as palavras amargas eram mentira, mas não podia, porque isso significava ceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… merda, você não sabe do que está falando, garota. — Toda a ira havia sumido, restava apenas a hesitação, timidez e temor do homem que costumava proteger esse tipo de sentimento sob tantas camadas de brutalidade, aspereza, couro velho e sujeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos se encararam por um longo segundo, os pares de olhos dançando seu foco entre esquerdo e direito enquanto suas mentes fervilhavam em considerações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não havia abandonado sua tática de irritá-la até que se afastasse dele cheia de ira ou até nojo, mas Beth podia ver o enfraquecimento de seu discurso, Daryl não estava conseguindo lidar com a dor de machucá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então me corrija. — A não livre da ômega alcançou o outro braço do maior em um aperto carinhoso, mas firme. — Aja com maturidade e diga que não é isso que quer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tentou recuar, afastar-se do toque dela que mexia tanto com sua racionalidade, mas quando Greene não cedeu, mantendo as mãos firmes em ambos os braços musculosos, Daryl desistiu, talvez ele não tivesse tanto anseio em repelir seu toque quanto queria fazê-la acreditar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beth, eu não… isso que você está  sugerindo é  loucura. — Tantas emoções transpareceram no olhar dele enquanto tentava explicar da maneira pouco eloquente que sua habilidade comunicativa permitia. — Não posso te foder só porque seria mais prático. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou entre eles. Beth puxando o ar com força para os pulmões tentando manter o foco em seu objetivo apesar do peso da palavra com 'F' usada por ele. O caçador constantemente estava xingando obscenidades perto dela, mas dessa vez, quando ele literalmente falava sobre foder ela, com todo o significado das palavras, parecia mais íntimo e carregou um arrepio pela nuca da ômega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl apertava os lábios em um movimento hesitante, precisava que ela entendesse, porque ele não estava com disposição para continuar argumentando contra seus próprios instintos e desejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não é só por praticidade, isso é apenas uma parte — murmurou soando muito mais como a jovem pouco experiente que era do que um momento atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi o que você disse. — Daryl procurou pelos olhos azuis, mas o rosto dela estava curvado, escondido por uma sombra. As pequenas mãos caíram ao lado do corpo, rompendo o contato físico. — Que queria isso para evitar o desconforto e o perigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a vez de Beth tentar dar um passo para trás. Seus olhos desviaram do azul intenso dos de Daryl e pairaram desfocados em algum ponto da camisa surrada e rasgada sobre o peito dele. Pela primeira vez desde o início da discussão, pescoço e face da ômega estavam vermelhos, não de raiva, mas de constrangimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu me expressei mal. — Com um suspiro profundo e audível ela voltou a encará-lo. Precisava fazer o alfa confiar nela como sempre e ter ataques de timidez paralisante não ajudaria. — Foi uma desculpa, só achei que você não me ouviria se eu dissesse a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual verdade? — De repente todo o oxigênio foi sugado de seus alvéolo pulmonares e uma ansiedade tão assustadora quanto empolgante atingiu o alfa. Ele sabia o que ela iria dizer e temia isso na mesma medida que desejava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer e sentiu o descompasso do coração e da respiração. A atração que sentia por Daryl era antiga, ainda na prisão ela se pegou admirando ele, não que ousasse acreditar que havia qualquer chance de um envolvimento, mas a imaginação é livre e gratuita, não ia ferir ninguém se pensasse um pouco nos braços dele, em como parecia atraente segurando a besta ou com um cigarro nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas tudo não passava de uma admiração adolescente, um </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>irrelevante de uma garota entediada por um cara mais velho que nunca olharia para ela como algo diferente da caçula de Hershel, a irmã mais nova de Maggie ou a babá de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lil' Ass Kicker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas quando escaparam juntos do massacre causado pelo Governador é que uma emoção mais forte ganhou espaço no peito de Beth. A princípio pensou ser o fortalecimento de sua amizade, o que de fato ocorreu, mas nos primeiros dias na casa funerária, em um banquete caipira nessa mesma cozinha apertada e iluminada por velas, ela soube o que sentia e ia além da amizade que agora possuíam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que é isso que eu quero, e não é por causa do meu cio. — Não houve hesitação, temeu que se sequer gaguejasse perderia a credibilidade aos olhos de Daryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de saber o que ela diria, o alfa levou alguns segundos para concentrar seus pensamentos em formular uma resposta. Era surreal que uma garota como Beth estivesse confessando sentimentos há um caipira sujo como ele. Mesmo assim ele sabia que ela estava sendo honesta, a ômega realmente gostava dele, ou pensava que gostava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fode. — Ele se moveu pela sala, mais parecendo um animal silvestre confinado e assustado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth esfregou as mãos nos olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Era óbvio que Daryl não acreditaria e agora a relação tão boa que estiveram cultivando ao longo do último ano poderia estar destruída para sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi por isso que não falei a verdade, sabia que iria achar estúpido, infantil, mas não é. — Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. A ômega se sentia tão exposta, indefesa, inútil e fraca como na época em que seu único trabalho era vigiar Judith e ninguém do grupo confiaria nela para sobreviver por cinco minutos fora das cercas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está confundindo as coisas porque estamos sozinhos. Merda, sou o único alfa em dezenas de quilômetros e faço papel de seu companheiro, trazendo comida, te protegendo… — Reunir tantas palavras não foi fácil para ele, principalmente porque sabia estar partindo o coração da ômega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth sabia que ele usaria esse argumento, havia tentado preparar-se para isso, mas é difícil consultar anotações mentais quando se é rejeitada pelo homem por quem tem sentimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se dá conta do quão idiota você soa? — A impetuosidade estava de volta, sua coragem ressurgindo da raiva, embora ainda estivesse abalada. — Eu não estou carente e me apegando à pessoa mais próxima, eu realmente quero você, Daryl Dixon. — Quando concluiu  sua fala percebeu que estava ofegante e que sua voz tinha subido uma oitava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não sabe disso, ficou presa comigo e não outra porra de alfa. — A voz áspera não estava tão confiante quanto outrora, mas ele tentava manter-se firme em sua decisão de afastar a garota. — Não tem como saber se o que você acha que sente não aconteceria se fosse o Rick, Tyreese, Michonne ou qualquer outro alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E faz diferença? — Definitivamente agora ela estava gritando o que fez Daryl recuar. — O que eu estou sentindo agora é por você e tenho quase certeza que você está sentindo o mesmo, por isso está tão apavorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A expressão do mais velho tremia entre incredulidade, despeito e raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou apavorado, eu não tenho medo…! — Imitando a menor, ele gritou em resposta, sem pensar nas consequências desses atos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— "Não tem medo de nada." — Ela parafraseou se aproximando do corpo alheio. — Já tivemos essa conversa em outro momento em que estava com medo do quão próximos estávamos ficando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caralho, Beth, por que você tem que ser tão difícil? — Daryl embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos puxando os fios sujos e por um momento ela pensou que arrancaria tufos loiro escuros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tente lidar com sua teimosia para ver como é fácil — retrucou, o sarcasmo queimando em sua voz. — Eu estou dizendo que gosto de você, que realmente quero fazer isso e estou desconfortável pra caralho falando essas coisas, então seja um pouco gentil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A súplica e a hostilidade se revezavam no rosto de Greene enquanto ela tentava convencer-se que perder a cabeça não levaria a qualquer resultado além dela e Dixon gritando um com o outro e, por fim, se magoando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Garota, o que está sugerindo… Porra! — O olhar sofrido dela, quase inocente demais para alguém que já viu tantos horrores, não ajudava seu discernimento. Racionalmente ele queria afastar ela, mesmo que não lembrasse exatamente o porquê nesse momento, mas seus instintos gritavam para acolher o corpo pequeno e desamparado e dar a ela tudo o que precisasse. — O que você acha que quer não pode acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que é o que eu quero! — enfatizou tentando empregar toda a segurança que sentia. Ela passara a duvidar de muitas coisas à medida que o mundo foi ficando mais cágado, mas a descrença nunca alcançou os sentimentos por Daryl, talvez porque ele estivesse sempre consigo e nunca a desamparou, mas isso não tornava menos real. — Por que não poderia acontecer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O suspiro do alfa foi audível e ele se sentiu tentado a zombar dela. Como ela não podia ver o quão desgraçada essa união seria? Daryl umedeceu os lábios e se concentrou em soar calmo e eloquente como Beth fazia naturalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não seria bom para você — disse depois de um momento, não havia irá ou a agitação de antes e seus olhos azuis estavam presos nos dela. Ele estava sendo sincero, ou, na opinião da loira, ele acreditava nas próprias palavras, mesmo que não fizesse sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ridículo… — revirou os olhos, fugindo da intensidade do olhar dele. — acho que posso decidir sozinha o que é melhor para mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era exasperante discutir com alguém tão teimoso e esse era o pensamento de ambos enquanto tentavam descobrir que argumento usar à seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não percebe? Eu estou fodido, de todas as formas que puder imaginar. — Ele girou no próprio eixo, como se estivesse sobrecarregado de energia nervosa e fosse incapaz de gastá-la no espaço confinado. Beth se lembrou de quando discutiram na cabana, quando ela deu um jeito de cagar com o jogo de 'eu nunca', e se preocupou que tivesse transposto algum limite de Daryl. — Se nós… se isso acontecesse, eu machucaria você e isso é a única coisa que não posso suportar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela hesitou com o pensamento perturbador que a atingiu. Na verdade, não era a primeira vez que ele lhe ocorria, mas ela nunca quis colocar em palavras, talvez por medo ou para não tentar o destino. Mas sua impaciência com toda essa discussão fez com que cuspisse as palavras mesmo que doessem em ambos:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que você só está com medo de se apegar demais a mim e sofrer quando eu morrer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, olhos arregalados e o peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração irregular. A ideia parecia machucá-lo fisicamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pior parte de ouvir as palavras de Beth era que, em algum momento, foi exatamente sua forma de pensar e agir. Sempre que uma dessas merda fodidas acontecia e eles perdiam alguém do grupo — de sua família — ele queria afastar a todos, isolar-se para que a dor de futuras mortes não doessem tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E não havia sido diferente na queda da prisão. Quando aquele filho da puta enterrou a katana de Michonne em um golpe ridículo e falho no pescoço de Hershel, as cercas caíram e ele pode ver a morte de pessoas queridas, pessoas que ele resgatou e se comprometeu a proteger, algo se partiu nele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem com a morte de Merle se sentiu tão mal. Ele na verdade não queria encontrar os sobreviventes do grupo e a insistência da loira o irritava como o diabo espetando sua bunda. Ele queria ficar só, se afundar em autocomiseração pelo resto dos seus dias e não perder mais ninguém. Por isso a vontade imperativa de afastá-la — como se fosse possível para qualquer um conviver com Beth sem que ela penetrasse em seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele cedeu à voz doce, olhos pidões e sorrisos quentes, claro que havia cedido. Ainda assim, o que ela oferecia agora... aproximar-se de alguém dessa forma não estava nos seus planos nem antes da queda da prisão. Boceta, ele não quisera algo assim nem antes do mundo foder de vez!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não diga isso! — Seu tom voltou a subir, a voz ribombando pelo pequeno cômodo, mas não havia irá em seu olhar. O que a ômega identificou foi o mais profundo pânico. — Eu morreria antes de deixar algo te acontecer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava sendo absolutamente franco. Claro que faria o mesmo sacrifício por Rick, Carol ou Judith, mas era diferente com ela. Daryl não pesaria consequências, simplesmente morreria por ela, mesmo que isso desse à loira apenas mais um único fôlego antes de sua inevitável morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca tinha tido tanto medo de perder alguém e ouvir as palavras dela, declarando a morte dela como algo supérfluo, era devastador. A descoberta desse sentimento fez o caçador cogitar as proporções de seu apego por Beth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É por isso que eu sei que não vai me machucar, e mesmo que aconteça, não será de propósito e, se fosse o caso, eu sou esperta o bastante para não permanecer em um envolvimento que me faz mal. — Beth tentou mostrar um sorriso, mas com os músculos da face tremendo e os olhos úmidos, pareceu mais deprimente do que se tivesse mantido o rosto sério. — Vamos Daryl, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não gosta de mim assim, se fizer isso eu juro te deixar em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tentou. Pelo inferno ele tentou dizer as palavras que poriam um fim à discussão dando a ele o que queria, mas as piscinas de azul cristalino dos olhos dela estavam brilhando, prestes a derramar e ele não conseguia lidar mais com a tristeza dela, não quando ela tinha razão. Caralho, Greene estava certa sobre toda a bosta que falou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beth… se eu te ferir, não vou me perdoar, não vou… não conseguiria viver com isso. — Foi o que conseguiu responder, embora não chegasse perto da resposta para a pergunta feita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estará me ferindo se me rejeitar sendo que sente algo por mim — sussurrou sem nunca romper o contato visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então a determinação de pedra de Daryl se quebrou. Ele não iria mais lutar contra, porque ela queria isso, ele queria agradá-la e, mais importante, também queria ela para si. Mesmo que, em algum nível, achasse errado, sujo e possivelmente destrutivo para ambas as partes. Só queria desesperadamente poder ter a mulher em seus braços e não da forma inocente e amigável que foram seus contatos físicos até agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caralho, eu gosto tanto de você que só a idéia de te perder dói. — A voz ainda era áspera e hostil como nunca deixaria de ser, mas estava carregada de gentileza e desespero. — Eu quero você, estar com você e não como amigo… Porra, eu nem sei o que faria se algo te afastasse de mim. — O discurso desconexo e afobado do alfa foi dito enquanto ele tentava conter a agitação de seu corpo ansioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o silêncio se abatesse sobre eles, Beth já estava cruzando o pequeno espaço da cozinha e se jogando contra o peito de Daryl, inalando profundamente seu cheiro único e se permitindo respirar aliviada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles já haviam se abraçado antes, sendo a ômega tão inclinada a contatos físicos desnecessários, não havia como evitar que ela o abraçasse quando saiam de uma situação de risco ou encontravam algo realmente bom em suas buscas, mas esse abraço era diferente de qualquer outro que tiveram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os braços finos e musculosos erguidos para o pescoço largo de Daryl, Beth tinha o rosto pressionado no peito firme e sentiu sua cintura envolvida pelo maior e as mãos ásperas se apertarem contra a curvatura de suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez fossem os feromônios liberados por ela por causa da proximidade do cio, ou só a empolgação pelos sentimentos compartilhados, mas o mundo parecia congelado ao redor deles, suas respirações estavam mais altas e eles estavam muito cientes de todas as partes dos corpos se tocando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles poderiam ter passado um minuto ou quinze envoltos um no outro, a posição era tão confortável e o contato físico parecia tão certo que eles se perderam no momento. Simplesmente se permitindo aproveitar o fato de que não existia mais essa última barreira entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro delicado de Beth que parecia entorpecido demais para um simples abraço foi o que despertou Daryl das sensações que aquele contato estava causando em seu âmago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentilmente ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas cálidas e as alocou nos ombros para suavemente separar o corpo da loira do seu. Antes que Beth pudesse achar que ele havia se arrependido, Daryl moveu a destra para a lateral do rosto dela e acariciou sutilmente o arco da orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que nunca fiquei tão aliviada — sussurrou com um sorriso doce e tímido que não parecia vir da mulher ousada que gritava com ele momentos antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa expressou o que parecia um sorriso de divertimento enquanto encarava as bochechas vermelhas e a feição tranquila dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem quando sobrevivemos àquela horda que invadiu a funerária e nos deixou presos no porão? — murmurou com divertimento observando as pupilas crescerem dentro do azul elétrico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth fez uma careta para a infeliz memória. Estava ciente que ele só queria descontrair com a tentativa de piada, mas sentiu o desagradável frio na espinha ao lembrar da segunda noite ali, quando Daryl abriu a porta e o ambiente foi invadido por dezenas de errantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de Daryl ordenar que ela fugisse, que ele lidaria com os mortos e a alcançaria, Beth não pôde ir, não só por ser teimosa, ela fisicamente se viu incapaz de deixá-lo e eles acabaram presos no necrotério no porão da casa. Sem água, comida ou perspectiva de fuga por um dia e meio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto pensava que morreria de sede, se transformaria e morderia Daryl enquanto ele estivesse desmaiado e sedento, a ômega cogitou confessar seus recém descobertos sentimentos, mas espantou a idéia, ela nem tinha certeza do que sentia, não podia jogar esse peso no alfa só para torturar os momentos finais de sua consciência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa decisão se mostrou sabia quando a horda se foi e a dupla, exausta, sedenta e faminta, só teve de lidar com uns retardatários, que poderiam bem contabilizar uma dúzia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Sorriu mais largo sentindo-se mais leve do que em muito tempo. — Nem quando saímos inteiros depois de cair da sacada do segundo piso daquela loja. — Essa era outra história tão emocionante quanto aterrorizante que fazia Beth se perguntar se eles eram muito sortudos ou demasiado azarados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos pequenas escorreram da nuca e deslizaram pelo peito firme enquanto suas respirações se misturavam em um ritmo uniforme. Fizeram silêncio por mais um longo período, mas não era desconfortável, eles haviam se entendido e, mesmo que não tivessem certeza do que fazer a seguir, estavam bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — A voz gentil da loira soou de repente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tão angelical que Daryl se perguntou por um momento se ela era mesmo real, se tudo isso não passava de um sonho bom e ele, na verdade, estava dormindo na cabana de merda, sozinho depois de beber todo o estoque de bebida caseira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo quê? — Quis saber enquanto seus dedos próximos ao rosto delicado moviam um mecha rebelde de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por não sair por aquela porta e me deixar falando sozinha como fez no porão. — O sorriso doce de Beth não o deixava saber se ela estava sendo gentil ou implicante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl se sentiu estúpido por ser tão previsível, era exatamente isso que ele estava pensando em fazer antes de ser convencido. Talvez fosse corajoso apenas enfrentando errantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe por… pelas coisa que eu disse. — Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele tirou os olhos dela, envergonhado por ter sido tão mesquinho, achando que ofender ela para afastá-la não a machucaria tanto quanto ceder à proposta dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estava assustado, eu entendo. — Com um sorriso caloroso ela colocou a destra no rosto severo, dedilhando a aspereza da barba por fazer. — Mas me chame de vadia louca outra vez, ou minta para mim e eu quebro seu maldito nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl sorriu porque diferente da mulher que fugiu com ele da prisão há mais de um ano, essa Beth teria coragem e força para socá-lo no nariz se ele a irritasse a tal ponto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adoração</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eles possuíam uma rotina de preparação para dormir em seu lar na casa funerária. Hábitos meticulosamente pensados para mantê-los seguros sem a necessidade de que se revezassem em turnos de vigia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira costumava pensar comparativamente em sua rotina quando adolescente, antes do mundo converter-se em inferno, e não podia estar mais longe de sua atual realidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Elizabeth de dezesseis anos tomava banho, escovava os dentes, lavava o rosto, passava uma série de cremes perfumados e caros em sua pele delicada, dava um beijo de boa noite no pai e na mãe e agradecia pelas bênçãos em uma prece silenciosa de joelhos no chão ao lado da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Beth de dezoito — talvez dezenove, ela sinceramente tinha se perdido nos dígitos de sua idade — tinha que verificar cada janela e a porta dos fundos, todas lacradas com pesadas taboas. Pendurava lençóis nas poucas janelas em que existiam brechas para espiar o exterior. Apagava cada vela espalhada pela casa e fechava todas as portas desnecessariamente abertas selando-os na sala em que dormiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se havia algo de semelhante era o fato da ômega lavar a boca — já que escovar os dentes era um luxo do qual não desfrutava — as mãos e o rosto em uma bacia que mantinham abastecida na pia do banheiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cômodo não era de qualquer utilidade sem água encanada, mas a loira ainda o usava para limpar-se com um pano úmido quando estava suja demais até para os padrões de um apocalipse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessa noite ela quebrou o padrão e ficou nua no pequeno banheiro do corredor. Com a água destinada a lavar seu rosto ela limpou também o corpo esguio e forte o melhor que pôde, considerando suas limitações, afinal, havia algo de especial nessa noite, ao menos, a ômega esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que o alfa fosse devolver o gesto, ele parecia bastante confortável sob uma grossa camada de sujeira, mas Beth não ligava, ela só queria estar limpa, mesmo que ele não visse problema na falta de banho da parte dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No espelho de corpo todo corroído nos cantos, a loira observou sua estrutura óssea sob a tez pálida e marcada por cicatrizes inerentes à luta diária pela sobrevivência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não pôde deixar de lembrar de seu eu adolescente que vivia reclamando de uma finíssima camada de gordura envolvendo sua barriga e membros. Gordura de bebê, sua mãe dizia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, analisando a estrutura desnutrida revelando a pele esticada sobre ossos afiados, ela pensou que gostaria de ter a camada lipídica deixando seu corpo menos esquelético e mais apetitoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se alguma coisa, haviam músculos magros, refinados pelo esforço constante de cavar fossos, reforçar a casa, caçar com a pesada besta e todo tipo de atividade que ela vinha praticando com Daryl. Não havia espaço para separação por gênero nas tarefas diárias. Quem diria que acabar com o patriarcado seria uma vantagem do apocalipse?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Beth era naturalmente magra e os escassos músculos faziam pouco para tornar seu corpo mais agradável aos olhos. Olhando seu reflexo a loira se dava conta que não pensava em seu ideal físico desde a fazenda e esse parecia o pior e mais ridículo momento para sofrer inseguranças quanto a isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth recolheu a muda de roupas limpas sobre a pia e enquanto se vestia sentiu falta de ter uma lingerie atraente e que valorizasse suas humildes curvas. Bom, já estaria satisfeita em ter uma roupa de dormir que não fosse dois números maior e tão gasta e encardida que não voltaria ao tom original nem se tivessem uma máquina de lavar e sabão em vez de água de poço em uma bacia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, não achava que o alfa se importaria com isso, ela mesma não tinha acessos de vaidade há mais tempo do que podia lembrar. Sua única motivação para o repentino desejo de parecer bonita, era a ansiedade e insegurança pelo que estava prestes a acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do lado de fora Daryl andava com cautela entre os túmulos, verificando cada ponto obscurecido onde poderia haver um intruso, seja vivo ou morto. Também aproveitava a checagem de perímetro para conferir as armadilhas e liquidar os mortos presos nelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iria queimá-los no dia seguinte já que não havia necessidade de sair em outra busca atrás de supressores. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puta merda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele ainda não era capaz de acreditar na conversa que haviam tido no jantar apenas umas horas antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toda a ideia era insana e deliciosa. No curto tempo em que ele vinha digerindo a decisão que mudaria completamente seu relacionado com Beth ele se pegou fantasiando sobre a noite que teriam e seu estômago se contraiu na mesma medida em empolgação e desespero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já fazia tanto tempo desde que ele estivera com alguém dessa maneira. Quando estava realmente necessitado costumava aliviar-se por conta própria torcendo para Beth não ter ouvido seus grunhidos baixos ou sentindo o cheiro de sua semente que costumava manchar sua mão e, às vezes, sua roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que realmente preocupava o alfa era em não satisfazer as expectativas dela. Ele não poderia conviver com o fato de decepcionar a ômega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas foder era como andar de bicicleta, certo? Mesmo sem prática não se esquece… ao menos ele esperava que sim. A última vez em que havia feito sexo fora há mais de um ano e meio, na prisão, com alguém de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woodbury </span>
  </em>
  <span>ou talvez um dos refugiados encontrados vagando. Ele sinceramente nem se lembrava quem, mas fora casual para ambos, apenas um momento fugaz para liberar as tensões acumuladas por essa vida de merda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas com Beth tudo seria diferente, de certa forma, inédito. Daryl nunca sentiu por alguém o que a jovem sorridente despertava nele e isso colocava ainda mais pressão sobre seu desempenho dessa noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De volta à varanda ele pulou o fio onde latas e toda sorte de objetos barulhentos estava pendurada, atuando como alarme de caminhantes. Com uma última olhada para o terreno e a margem da floresta um pouco abaixo das fileiras de túmulos, ele se virou para a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia mais fechadura, em algum momento depois que o mundo se fodeu, a porta foi danificada, mas ele e Beth instalaram ganchos nas laterais do batente, por onde ele agora passava uma pesada taboa antes de arrastar uma cômoda e pressionar na entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poderia soar exagerado até para seus padrões de segurança, mas depois que cometeu a estupidez de deixar uma horda entrar na casa tendo que ficar encolhido com Beth no porão por mais de um dia, não correria o risco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu os movimentos no outro cômodo e soube que a ômega havia terminado sua verificação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A casa funerária também fora a casa de alguém nos tempos que pessoas ainda se preocupavam em velar seus mortos. No primeiro andar havia um banheiro aceitável — que Daryl jamais usava a menos que estivesse tão coberto de sangue, lama ou sujeira em geral que Beth se recusava a dividir um cômodo com ele —, um escritório simples e organizado, uma despensa com flores falsas, faixas de condolências e todo tipo de material para arrumar corpos, e um quarto suficientemente confortável para alguém que não se importasse de dormir com mortos nos andares inferiores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles haviam aprendido no tempo como nômades que dormir próximos um ao outro e perto da saída era a melhor maneira de sobreviver caso fosse necessário escapar rapidamente durante a noite e, mesmo com a relativa segurava desse lar, mantinham o costume. Tinham arrastado o surrado colchão de casal pela escada posicionando-o em uma sala do térreo que um dia deveria ter sido uma recepção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa entrou no cômodo e observou a luz das velas banhar a menor que terminava a preparação do quarto improvisado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apoiou a besta na parede, deixando-a saber de sua presença. Eles haviam feito isso incontáveis vezes antes, mas agora, parecia tudo diferente, incerto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algo lá fora? — Beth quis saber enquanto jogava lençóis razoavelmente limpos no leito instalado ao centro da sala. Estava ficando frio e cobertores e roupa de cama deveriam ser a nova prioridade de Daryl. Haviam encontrado alguns na busca desse dia, mas estava longe de ser o bastante para o inverno sem aquecedores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só os <em>geeks</em> nas armadilhas — resmungou aproximando-se cauteloso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da conversa que haviam tido e do tempo que permaneceram abraçados encontrando conforto no corpo um do outro, não deveria ser tão constrangedor estar a sós em uma situação que já haviam vivido mil vezes antes, mas era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero… — Beth começou, ela achava que estava na hora de falar sobre seu achado dessa tarde e das implicações de ter algo assim, mas quando se virou para o alfa, ele havia pego uma das velas e estava saindo novamente. — onde você...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta pairou no ar frio e silencioso por um momento, ele retornou logo em seguida, carregava uma lata pequena na canhota. Depositando a vela em seu local, ele ergueu o alimento para Beth e um sorriso animado começou a surgir no rosto da ômega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acha que devemos abrir? — Daryl resmungou em seu tom áspero, mas a menor sabia que ele não estava sendo grosseiro, só não tinha ideia de como ser gentil. — Vai vencer logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É seu aniversário e não me contou? — O tom brincalhão da loira não o surpreendeu, ela moveu o corpo sentado no colchão para o lado e agarrou a faca de caça presa à bainha estrategicamente deixada ao seu alcance e ofereceu ao alfa. Daryl tinha mais de uma faca consigo, mas havia algo de encantador na ação dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles acabaram criando esse costume, mesmo que inconscientemente, de guardar os itens mais seletos para ocasiões especiais. Não que comemorassem feriados, mas sempre que acontecia algo relevante, eles tinham uma pequena comemoração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma vez Daryl achou brigadeiro enlatado e eles comeram quase um mês depois quando rastrearam um cervo e o alfa concedeu a ela o disparo que lhes garantiu o banquete e semanas de carne seca. Algum tempo depois foram abacaxis em conserva que guardaram até Beth achar um abrigo abandonado recheado de medicamentos e <em>kits</em> de primeiro socorros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os pêssegos em calda estavam caídos sob uma prateleira de um mercadinho que revistaram meses antes. Nada de muito bom tinha acontecido depois disso — o que era o padrão para eles — então mantiveram a lata no fundo do armário agora recheado principalmente de macarrão enlatado e potes de picles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu nem sei se me lembro da data dos feriados, quanto mais meu aniversário. — A faca dela se movia através do alumínio enquanto ele falava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega sorriu porque apesar de lembrar da data de seu aniversário, não sabia quantos anos tinha ou em que ano estavam, mesmo que mantivesse um diário, não anotava datas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez fosse bom eles não fazerem ideia de datas e idades, provavelmente se o tópico fosse levantado, seria mais um impedimento criado por Daryl para seja lá o que eles estavam começando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então qual a ocasião? — Greene observou o corpo do alfa ficar tenso e seu olhar encontrar o dela, então se deu conta de que ocasião era essa. — Oh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só pensei… — Era engraçado o quão tímido ele poderia parecer apesar de sua aparência bruta e insensível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão, devemos comer. — Ela se adiantou em dizer, preocupada que ele ficasse ainda mais desconfortável. Daryl capturou um pedaço com os dedos e passou a lata e a faca para ela. Beth não hesitou em imitá-lo, há muito tempo ela deixara de sentir nojo de tais gestos. — Meu Deus, é doce, doce de verdade — gemeu de prazer quando o pêssego tocou sua língua. —  Lembra a última vez que comeu algo assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa já havia engolido a primeira porção e lambia os dedos sem pudor. Ele moveu os pés para arrancar as botas tirando as meias junto e Beth ouviu o som dos grandes sapatos caindo no piso de madeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela observou ele mexer na fivela e puxar o cinto em um movimento brusco. Logo o botão da calça estava desfeito e o alfa deslizou jaqueta junto com colete para fora dos braços. Era engraçado como essas ações que ele fazia toda noite sem sequer pensar a respeito, pareciam tão sensuais agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl ignorou o olhar afiado da ômega sobre si e sentou ao lado dela no colchão para mergulhar o indicador e polegar na lata nas mãos dela e pegar mais um pedaço de pêssego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Enlatados e esquilos já faziam parte da minha dieta quando o mundo virou esse caralho. — Não que ele nunca tivesse provado pêssego em calda, eles moravam na porra da Geórgia afinal, mas era um evento tão raro quanto atualmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loira estava ignorando a sensação estranha em assisti-lo se despir, ele sequer estava nu, só desfez o cinto e tirou o casaco para exibir os braços musculosos, o que ele já fazia quase sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sorte sua, tive que aprender a gostar de esquilos e do gosto metálico da comida enlatada. — Beth ainda saboreava seu primeiro pedaço e observou Daryl lamber o líquido doce dos dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se agora você gostasse dessas coisas. — Não era um segredo que a carne fibrosa de esquilo destemperado e mal assado em uma fogueira improvisada, não agradava o paladar da ômega, mesmo assim ela jamais reclamava, ter o que comer já era excelente nesse mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, eu sequer lembro do gosto de um </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheeseburger</span>
  </em>
  <span> ou de um </span>
  <em>
    <span>cappuccino</span>
  </em>
  <span>, então não dá para sentir falta — explicou finalmente pegando um segundo pedaço e deixando a lata vazia em um canto. — Mas eu com certeza sinto falta de um banho quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se Beth pudesse escolher qualquer superficialidade do antigo mundo para ter, sem sombra de dúvidas seria isso. Nem mesmo a segurança de muros com cerca elétrica ou aquecedores potentes poderiam competir com uma chuveirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seria ruim ter um chuveiro. — Se fosse sincero, ele não era o maior adepto de banhos diários antes do mundo acabar, mas ele gostava da idéia de ter opção de limpar-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem o subterfúgio da lata de pêssegos, pela primeira vez Daryl se sentia desconfortável sentado ao lado dela no colchão que vinham dividindo por um ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando descobriram que havia apenas uma cama na casa nenhum deles se envergonhou. Vinham dormindo lado a lado em chão duro há tempo demais para reclamar de compartilhar uma superfície macia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deitavam-se juntos noite após noite, às vezes conversavam e quando estava frio podiam até encostar um no outro em busca de calor. Não era sexual, não tanto quanto a ação parecia agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ou uma banheira… — ela sussurrou incapaz de conter um gemido de prazer só em lembrar da sensação de um banho de espuma morno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente todas as palavras haviam desaparecido de suas mentes. Os olhos se encontraram em um profundo silêncio, ambos conscientes do que iria acontecer, do que eles ansiosamente desejavam que acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A respiração de Daryl se tornou pesada, audível para ela e ele teve a impressão que o cheiro da ômega estava mais forte do que apenas um minuto atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth encarava fascinada o olhar do alfa, ela já havia visto aquilo antes. Sempre que estavam na mata rastreando e Daryl localizava sua presa, lançava aquele olhar, muito mais um predador do que um caçador e mesmo que soasse absurdo, ela estava gostando de ser observada como uma presa do maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instintivamente ele lambeu os lábios, deixando o brilho da saliva em sua boca. O movimento causou um estalo no corpo da loira e ela percebeu o quanto queria provar daquela boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a respiração tão desregulada e audível quanto a dele, Beth se curvou para à esquerda, em direção a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não estavam distantes, poucos centímetros os separavam, mas ela os percorreu lentamente, hesitante, temendo que Daryl pudesse afastá-la, mas ele não o fez, ele sequer podia considerar isso, na verdade, sentiu que estava demorando demais e se inclinou para a menor, anulando a distância entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O primeiro toque foi suave e desajeitado. Ambos já haviam feito isso antes muitas vezes, mas pareceu diferente de tudo quando moveram os lábios conectados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma lerdeza excruciante suas bocas se encaixaram melhor em uma dança sutil, lentamente moldando-se uma à outra e ganhando confiança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As línguas decidiram deslizar para a cavidade alheia ao mesmo tempo, encontrando-se no caminho para surpresa mútua. Apreciar o sabor um do outro misturado ao pêssego mudou o ritmo do beijo, como uma descarga elétrica percorrendo seus corpos iniciando algo mais intenso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos sempre inquietas de Daryl não conseguiram mais conter-se, ele levou a destra ao rosto delicado de Beth enquanto a outra se prendeu à cintura delgada e apenas a sensação de acariciar o corpo pequeno e quente com seus dedos foi o bastante para fazê-lo gemer contra a língua esguia que chupava entre os lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O calor corria de onde a mão dele a apertava direto para seu baixo ventre e ela quase desmoronou de gratidão pela carícia. O corpo da ômega se moveu sozinho para perto dele, posicionando seus seios a centímetros do peito largo dele, separados apenas pelas camisas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o pudor esquecido as mãos pequenas começaram a explorar os músculos tensos do pescoço alheio, traçando uma linha descendente pelo peitoral maciço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O beijo se rompeu, mas não houve um instante de hesitação antes dos lábios do alfa encontrarem a superfície imaculada atrás da orelha de Beth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um gemido dengoso ela correu uma não pelo bíceps exposto, tornando real uma fantasia antiga. Os braços dele eram fortes, ela sabia, mas a rigidez e a contração involuntária dos músculos sob seu toque fizeram a ômega ofegar e cravar as unhas na pele bronzeada enquanto Daryl escorria a boca pela garganta pálida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não tinha o sabor de suor esperado por ele, e o alfa sorriu contra a pele macia imaginando que ela havia se lavado antes de deitar. Perguntou-se se deveria ter feito o mesmo, se Beth teria nojo da sujeira que cobria sua pele, mas o pensamento sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, os suspiros e gemidos da loira não eram de alguém enojado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos da ômega correram para sua cabeça, agarrando os cabelos rebeldes com ferocidade quando os beijos dele desceram do pescoço para transformar-se em dentes arranhando sua clavícula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo Daryl estava na gola de sua camiseta, esticando o tecido para alcançar mais pele onde distribuía lambida, beijos e pequenas mordidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos esguios embrenhados nos cabelos puxaram o corpo pesado para longe com alguma dificuldade, mas antes que Daryl pudesse interpretar mal a ação, Beth tinha agarrado a barra da própria camiseta e a subia de forma desajeitada devido à afobação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um instante ela estava nua da cintura para cima, nada de sutiã escondendo seu corpo, apenas a cintura esguia e delicada convergindo em um umbigo pequeno que atraia a atenção para os músculos contraídos de seu baixo ventre, levando ao pequeno V escondido pelas calças de moletom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sob os ombros magros e de ossos proeminentes devido a pobreza nutricional de sua dieta, estava o peito ofegante, que subia e descia com uma respiração afoita, carregando os seios pequenos e perfeitos em uma dança envolvente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa não conseguia desviar os olhos das formas delicadas, pequenas e ligeiramente arrebitadas nas pontas. Umedeceu os lábios quando sua mão moveu por instinto, contornando a carne macia e deslizando o polegar áspero pela auréola clara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth ofegou surpresa e não pôde impedir-se de gemer quando o sentiu circular o mamilo esquerdo e depois apertar sutilmente a ponta endurecida de excitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era a primeira vez que um homem via seus seios ou os tocava, mas nunca alguém havia os observado com tanta adoração como Daryl fazia agora. Ela não tinha como saber que era exatamente assim que o alfa a estava enxergando, como uma deusa encarnada que receberia todo louvor e adoração dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ela gemeu mais alto, ele se obrigou a romper o contato visual com os mamilos delicados e arrastá-la para um novo beijo, esse muito mais voraz que os primeiros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos dele nunca deixaram o corpo dela, enquanto a direita massageava um seio, a esquerda retornou para a curva da cintura, mas não continuou ali. Com uma pressão constante a mão escorreu para seus quadris apertando o moletom que escondia a carne macia de sua bunda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofegante, Beth agarrou o colarinho da camisa alheia, rapidamente começando a desfazer os botões. Parecia estar levando tempo demais então o alfa se soltou dela e terminou o processo em uma velocidade impressionante. Em segundos ele arrastava a camisa sem mangas pelos braços e a jogava em um canto longe das velas ainda acesas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O peito nu brilhou sob a luz dourada oscilante, o suor sobre a pele bronzeada moldada em músculos rígidos logo estava sob os lábios delicados da ômega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não sabia o quanto queria lamber o corpo dele até estar com a língua sobre a pele quente, provando sal em seu corpo enquanto mãos grandes se espalhavam por suas costas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl não resistiu à sensação maravilhosa de ter os lábios e a língua atrevida enrolando-se em seu mamilo, seus dedos se cravaram nas nádegas macias antes de arrastar Beth para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um momento ela estava montada em suas pernas, as coxas afastadas, dorsos dos pés no colchão ao redor dele e as delicadas mãos em seu pescoço sem que seus lábios abandonassem a pele castigada do peitoral masculino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossibilitado de colocar a boca sobre a tez alva, Daryl arrastou as mãos pelas nádegas apetitosas sem nunca diminuir o aperto das pontas dos dedos na carne magra, até as laterais do abdômen curvilíneo da ômega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os polegares de textura áspera arranharam a pele nua impecavelmente macia, dedilhando cada proeminência e cavidade das costelas até alcançar de novo a carne dos seios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl moldou ambas as mamas com o formato de suas falanges, aplicando apenas a força necessária para que os botões sensíveis dos mamilos se esfregassem contra as palmas calejadas de suas mãos em um excitante atrito que obrigou Beth a abafar um gemido contra a carne rígida do peito dele e mordiscar o pequeno e apertado mamilo esquerdo do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele grunhiu incapaz de conter o impulso que correu seu corpo em uma onda excitação, apenas semiconsciente de suas ações, ele usou o aperto na caixa torácica pequena para arrastar o corpo delgado mais para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando o movimento brusco, mas sutil a fez sentir o membro rígido apertado contra a calça jeans dele que a ômega parou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa ficou confuso por um segundo, estava perdido demais em prazer para entender que Beth estava com coxa apertada em seu pau, os lábios em seu mamilo, mas completamente estática. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com alguma hesitação ela se afastou dele mantendo-se com as mãos em sua nuca e montada nele, mas longe de pênis pulsando contra o jeans. A ômega ergueu os olhos para ele, ambos os pares azuis nublados de excitação, mas agora certa insegurança os rodeava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl se deu conta de que tinha sido muito agressivo. Ela não era como as mulheres que ele costumava foder depois de algumas doses em um bar sujo nas rodovias do interior da Geórgia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela parecia assustada, talvez ele tivesse a machucado. Porra, se fosse isso ele era o filho da puta mais desgraçado que já existiu. Como alguém, especialmente alguém como ele, poderia ousar machucar Beth Greene?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sinto muito… — sussurrou com um grunhido rouco, os olhos pesados de culpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! — Beth disse tão rápido que ficaria corada de vergonha se não estivesse corada de excitação. Ela não queria se afastar dele, apenas precisava esclarecer algo. — Não, você não fez nada errado, na verdade foi bom até demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega se perguntou se a diferença gigantesca entre beijar Daryl e beijar seus ex-namorados tinha a ver com o segundo gênero. Tanto Jimmy  quanto Zack eram betas e beijar eles era legal, mas nunca a onda de adrenalina que corria suas veias ao beijar o alfa à sua frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas a loira tinha a sensação que o prazer estava relacionado ao que sentia por Daryl, afinal nunca havia se sentido tão atraída por alguém em sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não temos que fazer nada hoje. — Ele então se deu conta de que pedir para ele passar o cio com ela não queria dizer que deveriam foder imediatamente, Beth ainda não estava no cio afinal. Talvez ela só quisesse ser beijada e dormir em seus braços. Caralho, o alfa não fazia ideia de como uma relação assim funcionava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Apesar da pose e da marra, para alguns assuntos Daryl era extremamente inseguro, o que seria fofo se não forçasse ela a ter de convencê-lo de seus sentimentos repetidas vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois de toda a discussão que tivemos acha mesmo que estou interessada em esperar? — Ela levou as mãos ao rosto dele, deixando a barba espessa arranhar as palmas. Arrastou-o para baixo até poder roçar nos lábios úmidos do contato anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ela queria aquilo então o alfa só podia pensar em uma explicação para ela parar tão subitamente:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você já…? — Daryl se sentiu desconfortável por não ter pensado nisso, até que fazia sentido ela ser virgem, considerando sua idade e a forma como as coisas sucederam para ela depois da virada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fiz sexo? — completou ela com uma expressão oscilante entre envergonha e exasperação. Por mais que eles tivessem se tornado íntimos, era estranho falar sobre esse assunto, mesmo que eles estivessem prestes a colocá-lo em prática. — Sim, mas não sou exatamente uma especialista. Então…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth não tinha tido coragem de transar com Jimmy, principalmente por causa da vigilância do pai, mas também porque ela ainda idealizava um casamento bonito e uma primeira vez seguindo os preceitos da igreja em que cresceu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na prisão ela havia perdido toda a esperança de encontrar um homem ideal, casar e ter uma noite de núpcias romântica. Zack apareceu e ele era um cara legal que gostava dela, era mais do que ela podia desejar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fizeram sexo algumas vezes quando ela conseguia roubar preservativos da irmã. Não foi ruim, mas ela não achou tão bom quanto as pessoas faziam parecer. Quando Zack se foi ela sentiu culpa por ter usado ele apenas para experimentar, mas não o bastante para chorar por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl observou os olhos grandes da ômega e procurou qualquer desconforto, ele não faria isso a menos que Beth estivesse totalmente decidida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o que você quer? — A voz soou baixa e mais rouca que de costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela queria revirar os olhos por ele ainda ter dúvidas, queria rir e fazer um comentário espertinho enquanto o atraia para mais um beijo, contudo, teve o bom senso de perceber que esse não era o momento para gracinhas. Seu consentimento era muito importante e a ômega precisava deixar isso o mais claro possível para que o alfa estivesse confortável em seguir à diante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, é o que eu quero. — Ela sorriu confiante acariciando o rosto áspero ainda sob suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa suspirou aliviado. Já havia cedido a esse sentimento, não iria mais procurar desculpas para evitar já que Beth realmente — por algum motivo obscuro além de sua compreensão — parecia querer ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te machuquei? — Quis saber porque foi a única explicação que pôde pensar. — Me desculpa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, espera, não é isso. — A loira sacudiu a cabeça muito rápido e sua visão desfocou. — Eu só estou preocupada sobre consequências. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele prendeu a respiração quando percebeu quanto havia sido estúpido de não pensar em algo extremamente importante. Dixon não era um adolescente empolgado e inexperiente, já tinha tido sua cota de fodas ocasionais, sabia que precisava ser seguro, ainda mais em uma realidade pós-apocalíptica mortal. A euforia de saber que Beth o queria provavelmente havia destruído sua capacidade de pensar racionalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como… engravidar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a palavra escapou na voz áspera de Daryl uma torrente de memória atingiu ambos. Os enjoos de Lori na estrada, vômitos, desmaios, fraquezas, desespero para encontrar suplementos gestacionais e o hediondo desenrolar em um parto improvisado ao qual a mãe não sobreviveu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É — confirmou sentindo um gosto amargo subir pela garganta. — Eu adoro crianças e amo Judith como se fosse minha irmãzinha. — Mesmo que fosse impossível e soasse estúpido até falar em voz alta, Beth tinha fé que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lil' Ass Kicker</span>
  </em>
  <span> havia sobrevivido à queda da prisão. — Espero que ela esteja bem e com o pai dela, mas… eu absolutamente não quero um bebê. — Seus olhos pareciam tristes. Ela pensava em si mesma mais jovem e sua vontade idealizada de viver a maternidade, o que havia acontecido com aquela adolescente para tornar-se essa mulher apavorada com a ideia de colocar uma criança no mundo? A sim, o apocalipse tinha mudado sua mente. — Mesmo estando seguros agora, não temos como saber quando as coisas vão mudar. Nem posso nos imaginar sair fugindo pela mata com um bebê chorando a reboque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu tom tinha se tornado mais agudo, como se só pensar nisso a fizesse entrar em desespero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem tinha os olhos arregalados e os lábios apertados e o alfa sabia que ela estava se perguntando quanto tempo mais seu reduto duraria. Nenhum deles se deixaria enganar novamente com a ridícula idéia de que estavam intocáveis em seu lar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A prisão parecia inexpugnável com suas três cercas altas e torres de vigia, agora poderiam estar mortos se contassem apenas com essa ilusão de proteção em vez de habilidades de sobrevivência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma, eu entendi. — Daryl finalmente saiu de seu torpor e colocou as manzorras nos ombros magros da ômega. — Nós não temos que fazer isso sem segurança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth abriu a boca em uma expressão engraçada, subitamente lembrando-se do que queria dizer a ele antes de iniciarem essa estranha conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade… — Ela se afastou dele, desmontado de suas coxas e arrastando-se para a borda do colchão. Enfiou a não em sua mochila largada próxima à algumas velas e puxou uma sequência de três preservativos ligados um ao outro pela embalagem. — eu os achei essa tarde, mas fiquei com vergonha de falar a respeito, afinal, uma hora atrás você estava fugindo de mim como se eu fosse um errante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentada sobre as panturrilhas olhando para ele de maneira inocente enquanto segurava os preservativos, completamente nua da cintura para cima, ela era a porra de uma visão maravilhosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl ficou boquiaberto por um momento, então passou a encarar as camisinhas na mão delicada de Beth. Ela havia planejado tudo, ele se perguntava há quanto tempo pensava nisso, se procurou proteção em suas buscas sem que ele soubesse ou se a ideia surgiu apenas quando encontrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem mais? — A pergunta escapou de repente surpreendendo ela. — Porque com o cio se aproximando, teríamos que poupar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos o bastante. — Ela se adiantou em esclarecer e ele encarou a mochila pensando em quanto ela achava que era o bastante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estendeu a mão em um pedido e Beth hesitou apenas por um instante antes de entregar os três invólucros. Em vez de pegá-los da mão dela, Daryl aproveitou o contato para segurar os dedos femininos entre os seus e puxar a loira para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo leve não apresentou qualquer resistência e imediatamente estava de volta junto ao dele. Os beijos recomeçaram, dessa vez iniciados pelo alfa, ainda mais ardentes, com as línguas duelando, os lábios se movendo entre o encaixe perfeito de suas bocas e chupadas bruscas um da carne do outro. Sentiam os dente capturando e mordiscando em uma dança sensual que produzia estalidos provocativos por causa da saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas mãos também não estavam paradas. Descartando as camisinhas sobre o colchão, Daryl agarrou a cintura dela, moldando sua carne com um aperto desesperado por aproximar seus corpos. Os dedos de Beth percorreram a linha de pêlos no abdômen dele carregando uma descarada elétrica pelo corpo do alfa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo as unhas da ômega estavam cravadas nos ombros largos e rígidos, procurando trazê-lo para ainda mais perto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o apoio nas laterais do corpo dela, Daryl a inclinou no colchão, deixando-a de barriga para cima, peito subindo e descendo e seios intumescidos de excitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis devoraram o corpo feminino por vários segundos enquanto ele se perguntava a que demônio vendera sua alma para uma mulher perfeita como Beth querer um cara insignificante como ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos agarradas na cintura escorreram para os quadris, moldando a forma curvilínea até que seus dedos se prendessem ao cós da calça moletom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instintivamente Beth firmou os calcanhares no colchão e ergueu os quadris para facilitar o trabalho de Daryl que deslizou a vestimenta pelas pernas compridas, deliciando-se com cada centímetro de pele clara de suas coxas magras que aparecia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma calcinha puída que um dia foi azul bebê apareceu na união das coxas, se moldando contra a intimidade da ômega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, mesmo que estivesse abaixo do peso graças à alimentação inadequada, o corpo delgado era perfeitamente proporcional e feito para atiçar os maiores desejos do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentado sobre os calcanhares assistindo a respiração ofegante da ômega, o caçador deslizou as mãos grandes e ásperas pelas pernas esguias, dedilhando a pele nua desde os tornozelos às coxas, então apertou a carne e separou as pernas em um só movimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth grunhiu em antecipação quando foi exposta de maneira tão repentina, o sentiu se curvar sobre ela, entre suas pernas. Ela esperava ter a boca invadida pela língua exigente do mais velho, mas a cabeça dele seguiu um rumo diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os lábios úmidos deslizaram pela garganta, sentindo a pulsação exasperada da ômega, trilhando um caminho descendente de lambidas e chupões que levaram o corpo pequeno a contorcer em aprovação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As unhas curtas da loira correram para as costas largas e logo as cicatrizes podiam ser sentidas pelos dedos curiosos de Beth. Ela já o vira de costas nuas mais vezes do que podia lembrar, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele lhe permitia apalpar as marcas de seu passado cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl não tinha reservas sobre ter suas cicatrizes externas tocadas por Beth. A loira já havia manuseado e explorado todos os ferimentos em sua alma para que doesse sentir as almofadas sedosas de seus dedos sobre as velhas linhas cortadas em sua carne pela fivela de Will Dixon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não hesitou nem demonstrou qualquer desconforto ao tocar o tecido cicatricial proeminente. Apenas agarrou os músculos rígidos e fincou suas unhas sempre que a boca do alfa lhe impulsionava uma onda de prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo a língua quente desceu da clavícula para a mama esquerda da ômega. Ela gemeu alto e arqueou as costas quando Daryl separou os lábios e abocanhou tudo que pode do pequeno seio. A língua voltando a brincar, girando sobre o mamilo, revezando com os dentes que se apertavam para mordiscar o pequeno botão excitado na ponta do mamilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem que percebesse Beth havia envolvido os quadris dele com suas pernas, os calcanhares apertados nas nádegas tentavam empurrar o jeans para fora ao mesmo tempo que atraia sua pélvis contra a dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A canhota do alfa estava agora brincando com o mamilo direito, torcendo a ponta rígida levemente mais escura que o resto do corpo em uma provocação lenta. Então ele mudou seu foco, os lábios passando a embeber o outro seio enquanto sua destra descia pelo ventre tenso de excitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As digitais dele eram ásperas e arranharam a pele da barriga em uma tortura lenta enquanto rumava para sul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth conseguiu abrir os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para ver o homem maciço pressionando seu corpo. Os cabelos desgrenhados balançando sobre seus seios, as costas largas com músculos rígidos e os quadris ainda vestidos em jeans envoltos por seus tornozelos pálidos em contraste com a pele bronzeada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão acariciou o tecido azul desbotado da roupa íntima e a ômega ofegante separou mais as pernas ansiosa pelo que viria à seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois dedos correram lentamente todo o comprimento da fenda por cima da vestimenta, sentindo a umidade pegajosa espalhar pela calcinha enquanto a mulher tentava desesperadamente erguer os quadris em seu espaço limitado e aprofundar a carícia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa não parecia ter o mínimo de pressa, manteve os dedos em seu deslizar vagaroso, pressionando apenas o necessário para sentir as dobras da intimidade de Beth. Sua boca ainda atiçava a mama direita, chupando e lambendo, alimentando o prazer mais nunca aproximando demais de seu limite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daryl… — choramingou exasperada, uma das mãos agarrando o cabelo desgrenhado dele e arrastando de seu mamilo com um som molhado e pecaminoso com o findar brusco da sucção para que a olhasse nos olhos e percebesse seu desespero por saciedade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl sabia que ela estava ficando impaciente, ele mesmo já estava a ponto de explodir contra seus jeans como um adolescente inexperiente, mas era tão gostoso provar da pele quente e imaculada e causar os arrepios que se convertiam em gostosos gemidos na boca de Beth, que ele queria fazer com que durasse muito mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vencido pela insistência dos calcanhares dela e a expressão afoita de volúpia do rosto que costumava parecer tão inocente, o alfa arrastou a mão até a barra desfiada da roupa íntima azul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos deslizaram com suavidade para dentro da calcinha, embrenhando as digitais nos cachos macios e escorrendo até a fenda que vibrava em antecipação pelo toque direto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As costas da ômega se arquearam em seu espaço limitado sob o corpo alheio quando os dedos grossos colidirem com a umidade em sua vulva. Daryl percorreu o espaço com suavidade, mas decidida curiosidade enquanto separava os lábios e explorava as dobras até tocar a abertura quente ansiosa por preenchimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela estava surpreendente molhada e ele ficou maravilhado ao arrancar um gemido profundo da ômega enquanto dedilhava a carne quente de volta ao início da fenda, onde provocou o pequeno órgão enrijecido de excitação projetado entre os pequenos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pernas compridas e finas se apertaram contra ele, incapazes de qualquer ação além de implorar por mais daquele contato carnal e avassalador, apreciando os dedos asperos acariciando seu clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele afastou a boca dos seios agora vermelhos e molhados de saliva, removeu a destra de dentro da calcinha molhada e incômoda ao corpo de Beth e se ergueu para arrancar as próprias calças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os grandes olhos azuis da menor devoraram a ação enquanto ele agarrava calça e cueca e puxava pelas coxas em um único movimento. Seu pau saltou desesperado por saciedade, pingando desejo por Beth e ela prendeu o olhar no membro enquanto o alfa terminava de se livrar das roupas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora ele estava nu e ela se adiantou em imitá-lo, arrastando a calcinha azul esfarrapada pelas pernas e a esquecendo pendurada em um tornozelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por instinto as coxas se fecharam protegendo a intimidade cálida, pegajosa e pulsante, mas ao encarar a face corada que ofegava com os lábios inchados abertos, Daryl soube que só havia desejo em seus olhos nublados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As manzorras se apoiaram nos ossos proeminentes dos joelhos e Beth sorriu divertida quando ele arrastou as pernas para longe uma da outra, ganhando como recompensa a visão maravilhosa da nudez dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo esguio e delicado era ainda mais belo despido, o ventre plano descia para a linda formação em V entre as coxas magras. Delicados pêlos loiros formavam cachos que escondiam a intimidade molhada em antecipação que há um momento abrigava os dedos curiosos do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl lambeu os lábios e sentiu a boca salivar em desejo de saborear o prazer de Beth. Ele queria tanto mergulhar nela e sentir seu cheiro e a textura de suas dobras, mas ele não poderia aguentar muito mais, não depois da visão indescritível da deusa que ela era nua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tateando às cegas sem nunca desviar o olhar do corpo maravilhoso da menor, ele encontrou os preservativos e teve que concentrar-se um instante na tarefa para rasgar a embalagem e vestir seu membro teso com o látex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto assistia o corpo musculoso de Daryl se contrair colocando a camisinha, Beth levou uma das mãos à vagina, dedilhando com entusiasmos entre os lábios agora carentes de atenção. A imagem dele deslizando a mão pelo pau era erótica demais para ser desperdiçada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subiu os dedos para o clitóris rígido, circulando-o entre o indicador e o médio para deleite de seu próprio corpo. Então percebeu que Daryl havia terminado o que estava fazendo e devorava cada um de seus movimentos com um olhar faminto, o pênis em riste e a destra percorrendo seu comprimento em um movimento lento de vai-e-vem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez a mão de Beth mergulhou entre seus lábios e ela separou mais as pernas enquanto usava os dedos para abrir-se para os olhos dele. Era um convite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunhindo de prazer, Daryl desistiu de assistir ao show e deu fim ao desespero de ambos. O alfa se curvou, posicionando os quadris entre as coxas dela, a cabeça de seu pau provocou a carne sensível da entrada alheia e ela gemeu alto em antecipação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém o maior parecia fascinado com a ideia de provocá-la. O membro deslizou pelo perímetro molhado sem nunca aprofundar-se causando tremores pelo corpo dela sempre que se apertavam contra o clitóris inchado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos dela subiram para o ponto de prazer, massageando-o no lugar do pênis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daryl, por favor... — implorou com olhos arregalados e os dentes prenderam os lábios inferiores com força quando ele se afundou de uma vez em seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não era virgem, mas também só havia estado com um homem, e ter o comprimento de Daryl apertado dentro de si, expandindo seu interior e provocando choques e espasmos oscilantes entre dor e prazer era uma experiência surreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, merda… — Ele teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não gozar imediatamente. A boceta era fodidamente apertada e, apesar de não ter transado por mais de um ano, pelo que lembrava, foder nunca foi tão prazeroso assim. — caralho, Beth…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa sequer conseguia concentrar-se, ele só suspirava de prazer enquanto tentava impedir seu corpo de foder violentamente a mulher embaixo de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos delicados dançaram sobre o clitóris e Beth sentiu uma onda prazer percorrer toda a sua estrutura quando moveu os quadris em círculos lentos e ouviu Dixon rosnar em aprovação enquanto se puxava lentamente para fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira investida de Daryl foi um movimento brusco e profundo que pegou a Greene desprevenida fazendo-a gritar como nada até então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentindo o corpo menor contrair e acolher seu membro em um abraço apertado e molhado, o alfa conseguiu posicionar-se ereto novamente, as mãos deslizando pelas coxas afastadas, apertando a carne na parte interna dos joelhos dobrados, erguendo, afastando e empurrando em direção à barriga, aumentando seu acesso ao mais profundo âmago do corpo de Beth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela gemeu alto, deitada na cama com as pernas abertas e suspensas pelas mãos dele em uma posição que deveria ser dolorosa, no mínimo constrangedora, mas ela não sentia nada além de prazer ao ser penetrada e provocar seus próprios nervos com os dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl já sabia que não aguentaria muito quando começou, ele estava há tempos sem foder e Beth era perfeita demais, não tinha tanta força de vontade para impedir-se de gozar por muito mais tempo, mesmo assim ele se esforçou ao máximo em fazê-la feliz antes de ser traído pode seu próprio corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada estocada arrancava um som agudo dos lábios dela, um grunhido seco dos dele, dispensava um som pecaminoso de carne batendo contra carne e o espirrar sutil do prazer dela que agora escorria pelo períneo e nádegas projetadas para cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os movimentos se intensificaram porque era difícil para Daryl manter o autocontrole vendo o corpo apertado da ômega completamente nu e suado enquanto ela gemia com a profundidade dos golpes e esfregava os dedos no ponto de prazer no mesmo ritmo em que ele a fodida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth não protestou sobre a aceleração, se alguma coisa, ela passou a gemer mais alto, palavras desconexas fazendo alusões ao quão fundo ele ia e quanto estava gostando disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sentiu a onda vindo e rosnou alto em uma tentativa de aviso quando aumentou ainda mais a velocidade e se curvou sobre o corpo pequeno, sentindo cada centímetro de seu pau ser esmagado pelos músculos internos dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa gozou com força, como não se lembrava de já ter feito, em espasmos longos e fortes alinhados aos jorros de seu prazer. Caiu pesado, ofegante e sentindo o corpo todo queimar em tremores posteriores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repousou seu peso sobre o corpo de Beth, desorientado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, incapaz de formular sequer um pensamento coerente além de "porra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ômega ofegava sob o peso excessivo do alfa, o estado dele era tão devastado que ela só podia sentir-se orgulhosa de ser a causa de tanto prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ainda estava dentro dela e Beth tinha certeza que muito em breve Daryl perderia a consciência, precisava convencê-lo a rolar antes que fosse sufocada pelo corpo imenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você gozou? — O grunhido áspero e baixo ribombou com uma vibração da garganta do alfa, muito mais rouco que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela poderia mentir, se fosse Zack, teria mentido para alimentar o ego do rapaz, mas era Daryl, eles não precisavam enganar um ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, mas tudo bem, posso dar um jeito nisso. — Ela realmente não se importava em masturbar-se, tinha muito material audiovisual para isso depois de assistir Daryl gozar tão gostoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem dizer uma palavra ele se ergueu, o corpo parecendo mais pesado que o habitual, os movimentos lentos e imprecisos. Com um gesto brusco ele descartou o preservativo no piso de madeira e agarrou as coxas de Beth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela arregalou os olhos perguntando-se se ele pretendia penetrá-la sem proteção, mas logo ficou clara a intenção dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curvou o corpo e encostou os lábios na barriga suada dela, logo serpenteando a língua para deslizar por seu umbigo em uma provocação inesperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que a loira pudesse terminar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios ele se arrastou para sul, deslizando o nariz pelos cachos loiros e, por fim, tocando seu clitóris com um beijo casto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A língua escorregou entre os pequenos lábios, provando da iguaria única do corpo dela e liberando uma onda de energia que quase a levou ao limite. A barba desgrenhada arranhava o interior das coxas pálidas e a virilha sensível, misturando várias sensações novas e indescritíveis no corpo da jovem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dedos da Greene agarraram os cabelos loiro escuros, empurrando a cabeça mais para dentro de seu centro de prazer enquanto lambidas longas e duras a arrastavam para seu ápice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela estava tão excitada que não precisou nem de um minuto para que estivesse  gemendo alto, fincando as unhas no couro cabeludo e apertando as coxas nas orelhas do caçador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Dixon levou dois dedos à entrada vermelha e molhada pelo sexo recente e a penetrou sem piedade, fodendo-a com os dedos como havia feito antes com seu pau. A língua novamente apertou o clitóris, forçando os quadris de Beth a se erguerem desesperados por mais enquanto a ômega gozava com força contra a boca dele, sentindo cada centímetro de seu pequeno corpo entrar em erupção com a explosão de prazer inédita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O som alto que escapou dos lábios dela era maravilhoso para os ouvidos do alfa. Foi então que descobriu que a voz doce que cantava de forma angelical poderia gemer demoníaca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth ficou atordoada depois disso e levou um momento para dar-se conta de que Daryl não estava mais entre suas pernas. Ela procurou desorientada por ele e logo sentiu um cobertor ser jogado sobre seu corpo fragilizado. Ele estava ao seu lado, também embaixo do tecido puído, arrastando-a para seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando sua respiração e frequência cardíaca estabilizaram, a ômega se permitiu abrir os olhos. Estava deitada sobre o peito nu do alfa, um braço músculo envolvendo suas costas e sua pequena mão desenhando círculos inconscientes no abdômen alheio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acredito que estamos dividindo a cama há um ano e nunca tínhamos feito isso — sussurrou rouca e com a fala enrolada em um hálito quente contra a pele de Daryl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mão áspera em suas costas deslizou até a cintura e apertou o corpo miúdo para ainda mais perto, espremendo os seios pequenos contra as costelas dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, podemos compensar o tempo perdido à partir de agora. — A garganta dele estava arranhando e a voz soava com uma aspereza além da habitual, provavelmente porque havia gemido e gritado mais na última hora do que em qualquer ocasião. Ainda assim, tudo o que ele queria depois da satisfação absoluta era um cigarro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth soltou um pequeno riso interrompido por um bocejo e passou sua perna por cima das dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu gostaria disso. — Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, suas respirações sincronizadas e o suor das pele esfriando com a baixa temperatura da noite de outono. — As coisas vão mudar entre nós? — Ela expressou a dúvida que vinha apertando cada vez mais seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer que mudem? — A mão livre do alfa alcançou o pequeno queixo e ergueu a cabeça apoiada em seu peito para que Beth olhasse em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que não tem como evitar. — sussurrou sentindo-se mais segura ao prender os olhos azuis nos dele. — Resta saber se será uma mudança para melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se está preocupada que eu volte a afastar você, não vai acontecer. — Daryl estava convicto disso. Mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que uma mulher perfeita como Beth viu nele, não estava mais disposto a lutar contra seus próprios sentimentos. Se, pela primeira vez o universo decidiu dar-lhe uma coisa boa na sua vida fodida, aceitaria feliz. — Eu não faria nem se conseguisse e depois de hoje, não acho que consiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alívio fez Greene soltar um suspiro dengoso e apertar-se mais contra o corpo musculoso. Não conseguia acreditar que estavam nus nos braços um do outro. Parecia um sonho, uma fantasia sexual perfeita demais para ser mais que uma miragem vinda da sua imaginação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai ficar comigo pelo tempo que tivermos? — sussurrou tentando não pensar no quão curto poderia ser esse período.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou ter você nos meus braços até que sua cabeça volte ao lugar é você descubra a burrice que está fazendo perdendo seu tempo com um velho caipira sujo. — Ele apertou o abraço para dar credibilidade às suas palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O melhor tempo que já tive foi com esse velho caipira sujo e acho que as coisas só vão melhorar com nossa nova… proximidade. — Beth não sabia como nomear o que eles tinham, mas isso não era importante desde que pertencessem um ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também… nunca fui tão feliz. — Daryl tinha certeza disso, antes da virada não viveu grandes momentos para relembrar e, por um tempo, pensou que a época em que estavam na prisão seria o ponto alto de sua miserável vida. Mas agora, com a ômega nua contra si e observando tudo o que tinham conquistado juntos, ele sabia, nada se comparava ao presente e isso era o que mais o assustava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero que isso acabe. Nunca. — As palavras soaram como um pedido, uma prece para qualquer divindade que ainda estivesse ouvindo. Beth não podia perdê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela ergueu a mão até o peito dele e sentiu o coração palpitar em um agradável ritmo constante. Ambos sabiam que agora ela não estava falando de um deles decidir largar o outro. Desde a virada, a maioria dos relacionamentos rompidos não era por opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viver nesse mundo fodido era saber que as coisas iam para a merda em um piscar de olhos. Em um momento eles poderiam estar curtindo o êxtase pós orgasmo e no seguinte serem separados bruscamente, como foram de sua família um ano antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem eu. — Daryl beijou o topo da cabeça sentindo a maciez dos cabelos dourados e pensando se conseguiria viver longe dela depois do que experimentou nessa noite ou de todos os momentos que compartilharam pelo último ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se precariamente no colchão, o corpo reclamando pelo esforço de sentar, apenas para encarar os olhos interessados de Dixon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então seja meu alfa. — Ela falou calmamente, mas estava insegura quanto à reação dele. Transar com alguém não queria dizer que deveria se unir a essa pessoa para sempre, nem mesmo passar o cio com alguém era sinônimo disso, talvez seu pedido assustasse Daryl. — Me marque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente o corpo do caçador ficou tenso. Ele não esperava por isso, nunca em sua vida pensou em marcar ou ser marcado por alguém, mas agora, nos milissegundos passados desde a proposta de Beth, ele percebeu que se havia alguém com quem estava disposto a estar conectado pelo resto da vida era essa mulher pequena, sorridente e encantadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está falando sério? — Levou a destra à bochecha da ômega e conectou seus olhares procurando sinal de dúvida ou hesitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca falei tão sério. — Ela sorriu e passou a acariciar a barba irregular que decorava o rosto estóico do alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é algo importante, você tem que pensar bem… — E lá estava o Daryl que ela conhecia, tímido e incapaz de acreditar que ela o queria ou que ele era digno de ser seu alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daryl, eu te amo. — Ela sequer havia pensado nisso antes, mas quando as palavras escaparam de sua boca, ela teve certeza que eram verdadeiras. A ômega o amava muito antes dessa noite, talvez ela antes mesmo da casa funerária, apenas demorou muito tempo para perceber. — Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, seja aqui ou na estrada… quero apenas você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl sorriu como raramente fazia, sua mão ainda no rosto delicado, atraindo-a para baixo, até seus narizes estarem conectados e suas respirações misturando-se em uma nuvem morna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também te amo, Greene. Não sei o que fiz para merecer alguém como você, mas nunca mais vou te afastar. — Os polegares calejados desenhavam padrões irregulares na bochecha corada enquanto ele falava. — Você quer ser minha ômega?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais do que qualquer coisa, Dixon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos sabiam o quanto sua situação era precária, por mais fortificada que a casa funerária estivesse, bastava um rebanho um pouco maior, intrusos mal intencionados ou uma tempestade forte para eles se verem mais uma vez desabrigados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mundo podia ruir a qualquer momento, era apenas uma questão de tempo até um deles ser mordido, morto, serem separados ou qualquer inferno de tragédia atingi-los. Ainda assim, estavam felizes, satisfeitos com o quanto conquistaram e isso nada tinha a ver com o abrigo ou estoque de comida, estavam bem porque pertenciam um ao outro e mesmo que não fosse eterno, duraria pelo tempo que lhes restasse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>